


His Only Omega

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo is a sap, Medical stuff, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Omega Reader, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader is a Doctor, Smol burrito, Unplanned Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, and likes to garden, forced cuddling, wat - Freeform, watch me make up some medical stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent was so pungent, what it leads to might just change him. (did I mention I suck at summaries?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first a/b/o fan fiction and so I may not have gotten certain things right, sorry for any mistakes.

It was surprisingly easy to mask her scent, especially in a village full of mostly betas, and a few alphas who had already found mates. She had a large supply of scent blocking herbs in her garden, and rubbing them on her skin daily seemed to work at keeping unwanted alphas, and potentially forced bonding to take place.she was happy with her little cottage close to the outskirts of the village, and was basically the doctor of this area. Her planet was relatively primitive, though, she did have a service bot, whom she called Shurly, that helped her with her patients. She was smaller than most betas, but not small enough to make it obvious that she was, in fact, an omega; most people just saw her as a smaller beta. She was quite happy with her small cottage, that doubled as her office, and her joy in her life was her garden, where she grew everything from food to herbs she used in her treatments.

She was in her garden when they came. People often visualized the First Order coming during the night, but this had happened only a little bit after lunch. She had just finished seeing a patient about a broken leg, and had quickly set and put a cast on in and was now mindlessly tending to her sprouts. That was when the screaming had started. It was far away at first, and she had assumed that it was some of the children playing an annoying game and were chasing each other. She visioned herself, one day having children, but that would mean that she would have to take an alpha. Also, if she were to come out as an omega, she would then be treated as a second class citizen, especially in her village. She sighed and shook her head and continued to weed her plants. Then there were more screaming, then the smell of smoke. This was when she looked up to a sight I sheer horror. The First Order ship that were coming through the atmosphere. She knew she had to act quickly, she grabbed some one her scent blocking herbs, quickly and grabbed a few more essential items and shoved them all into a bag and ran out through a small back gate she had in her garden. Luckily, since her house was on the more outside part of town, it was easier for her to slip into the forest that surrounded her village. She could help but feel terrible for the people that she was leaving behind, but she realized there was little that she could do. Silent tears fell as she ran through the forest. She then heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly looked behind her, which, in turn, caused her to trip over a fallen stump. She stayed there, hoping that whoever she heard, wouldn't find her or that it was another villager trying to escape. She couldn't get up anyway, her leg hurt to much, and she assumed that it was now broken. She let her head fall and allowed her tears to fall freely. Unfortunately, for her, the footsteps were neither those of a villager, nor was it ones of a storm trooper, no, it was those of the infamous Kylo Ren.

When he had landed, he was overwhelmed by the scent of unclaimed omega. Strange, he thought, he had smelt unclaimed omega before, but it was never that pungent and he could easily ignore it. This, however, awoke his inner alpha and immediately ran towards the source of it. He was originally here for a rumored artifact that was buried somewhere in the woods surrounding this village that was rumored to hold some great power within it. That was now all forgotten as he ran through the forest. He could now smell fear, and something else now, pain? He ran a few more steps and came across a girl. The scent was at it's fullest now, he could barely control himself from claiming her right there. Fighting of his temptation, he crouched down to her level. She looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes. She tried to move away, but couldn't, her leg prevented her from going anywhere, it was bent at an odd angle, and when she tried to move, it only caused pain to shoot up her leg. She was shaking now, Kylo felt something stir up in his chest now. A desire to take care of this girl, this omega. He swiped his hand in the air in front of her and she blacked out instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, i added a chapter. This part maybe a little (or a lot) bit corny, I'm sorry. Okay , love you guys, bye.

She was shifting in and out of consciousness by the time he had got her to the ship. He was reluctant to leave her in the care of his storm troopers and medical bots, but he realized he still had to find the relic. As he was about to turn away from the room that she was placed, he noticed something around her neck. He bent down to look at it closer, and realized that it looked exactly like the relic that he had been reaching for. He quickly communicated to the troopers to leave, and said that he had found what he was looking for. Force, this girl was meant for him. He sat down by her head, and lifted it into his lap as the droids fixed her confirmed broken leg. She subconsciously nuzzled towards the warmth that he radiated. In her sleep, she could not escape her true nature. The shuttle began to take off and the girl was now beginning to stir. Kylo stroked her (H/L) hair, which only caused her to open her eyes. When she realized where she was, and, that in fact she wasn't in her bed in her cottage, she sprung up from the alpha's lap only to fall due to her useless leg. Kylo was quick to get up and moved to pick her back up and place her on the medical table, only to have her hiss at him and back away into a corner. He continued his advance as the omega coward. What she wasn't expecting the alpha to do was wrap his arms around her shaking form and start to purr for her. It was an odd sound, coming from the mask, it was like a really low rumble. Realizing this, he quickly released her and released his mask. And, it was what she was least expecting, he looked young, probably in his thirties. He had long black curly hair that went to his shoulders and soft brown eyes. Though, the most striking feature that she noticed, was the scar that ran across his face. He turned his neck to allow her to scent him, but she still stayed where she was, seemingly frozen in place. Fear was again eminent in her eyes, and it was rolling off of her in waves. She had so many questions, "Where am I?" "Why me?" "Why my village, my planet?"how did you find out what I am?""What do you want with me?" and most prominently, "Are you going to claim me.?" She ducked her head into her chest and curled in on herself. This wasn't supposed to happen, the herbs were supposed to work. Tears now began to fall again from her eyes onto her chest. The alpha removed her arms from around her knees and lifted her chin up to met his gaze.  
"I'm not going to hurt you little one." He spoke with a low, baritone voice. He placed his he gloved hands to her cheeks and wiped away the fallen tears on her cheeks. "I only wish to help you. Your leg, it's broken, it needs to be fixed." He chided. This time, when he went to lift her, she went willingly. He gently laid her back on the table and stepped back as the droids went back to their work. Ren left the room for a few moments to prepare his room for the omega. He then returned promptly and watched from the corner nearest the door, just to make sure the medical staff didn't hurt her. She winced a few times when they sterilized the various cuts and the area where they were to put the bacta. Once that was on her leg, the droids backed away, since now it was only a matter of time before the leg was completely functional again. She was surprised when the man came into her peripheral vision again and lifted her from the table and carried her out of the small room. He went down a small corridor and opened another door that looked to be a bedroom. She became afraid again,this alpha was going to claim her against her will. Kylo quickly sensed this and quickly shushed her.  
"No, no love, I'm not that kind of alpha, I'm not going to do that, hush." He adjusted her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. The alpha, while she was being fixed, went and found any extra pillows and blankets that he could find and arranged them on his bed. He knew that omegas feel safer and more comfortable surrounded by plenty of linens, and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He was the one, after all, who kidnapped her. He adjusted the bed and covered her with the blankets, and she naturally snuggled into them. She was beginning to feel drowsy, probably due to the stress, and quickly fell asleep. Kylo smiled to himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help himself as he threaded his fingers through her hair. He had found an omega, it was now just a matter of getting his her to trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe.... I'm going to Hell. The last line is really cheesy I am sooooo sorry, but I could come up with any better wording. Enjoy

In her dreams, she dreamed of her past. Her parents were both betas who still followed the same prejudice that most people in their galaxy held. Omegas were at the bottom of society, their only purpose was to be claimed by an alpha and bare children. Betas were, well, betas, and alphas were at the top of the chain. Mainly heads of organizations and businesses. When she had presented at the age of sixteen, her parents were mortified and locked her in her room until her first heat had passed. The poor girl had been so scared, she had no idea what was going on, her parents had assumed that since all of her other siblings had turned out beta, that she would too. Her parents thus, didn't feel the need to tell her about heat and ruts and things of that matter. When her heat had eventually passed, her parents were already looking for an eligible alpha for her. They barely paid attention to her after that.  
\-------  
She woke up after that, staring at a metallic ceiling, she remembered she was no longer in her old cottage. She felt a hand running though her hair and froze. As if the owners hand sense her distraught, it stopped. She slowly turned to face her captor. Soft eyes met hers, and she quickly looked away.  
"Are you feeling alright?" She heard him spoke. She merely nodded and tried to burrow herself farther into the pile of blankets. "We're going to be landing soon, your leg won't be healed enough by then, I need you to let me carry you when we land." Fear ran through her, carry her where? Here she was with a strange alpha who had just burned down her village, then he takes her to this ship and fixes her legs brings her to bed and then doesn't claim her. Maybe when he brings her to this place he'll claim her?! The knight had read all of these thoughts running through her head.  
"No, no ,no, no I'm not going to do that to you, I only wish to help you." There was a pause  
"We will be landing within a few minutes, I will be back to escort you." With that he got up and left the room and the girl was left with her thoughts. As he had promised, after she felt the ship land, he came into the room again, this time with his mask back on, and lifted her out of the bed along with the blankets that she was wrapped up in. He lead them both down the ramp and into a large platform with other ships around them. There were many betas in white armor, similar to those that had assisted in the destruction of her village. What really stood out to her, however, was the red-haired alpha that was at the bottom of the ramp.  
"Ren." He greeted  
"General"  
"What is it that is beneath those blankets?"  
"The artifact." He replied briefly, and with that he passed him by, and continued his journey to his quarters. It was an awkward adjustment, but Kylo did finally manage to punch in the code to open the door to his quarters and bring her inside. It was a sparsely furnished room with two doors coming from the main room. He gently set the omega on the couch and opened one of the doors. (Y/N) peeked her head out of her fortress of blankets to get a better look at her surroundings. She was on a couch, in front of this piece of furniture was a coffee table, and along the walls there seemed to be a large display of books on bookshelves. She looked behind the place where she was seated and saw a desk, a dining table and what seemed to be a kitchen area. Kylo, after a few minutes, reappeared from the door with his mask off, and lifted the girl up again and took her into the same room. He gently laid her on the mattress and unraveled her from her cocoon of blankets. That was when he noticed the charm that hung around the omega's neck again.  
"Where did you get this." He said, lifting the pendent to get a closer look at it. In a quiet, still scared voice, she hesitantly replied  
"I-I was taking a walk, o-one day, a-and I came a-a crossed it. I th-thought it looked p-pretty, and s-so, since I-I didn't really have any n-nice things, I picked i-it up." She curled in on herself after her explanation.  
"I see." He replied and let the necklace drop. Thinking of nothing else to say, and not wanting the silence that lingered to be awkward, he added  
"Are you hungry?"  
The girl nodded slightly.  
"I will go make us something, if you wish to clean yourself up, the 'fresher is through there." He pointed to the door that was was across from the bed. With that he left her to herself and exited the room. (Y/N) waited a few minutes, to make sure that he wouldn't come back and make her nightmares a reality, and slowly got up from the bed. She padded her way to the 'fresher and shut and lock the door (just in case). In her cottage, she had a simple shower which as controlled by two nobs to control the temperature. This one, however, when she stepped into a small glass chamber, had many different buttons and handles that she had no idea how to use. She saw a nob and turned it upwards, there was then a stream of water that came from a few places around the area that was surround by glass. She quickly got out of the 'fresher before her and her clothes could get too wet and quickly disrobed. She stepped in and was shocked by how cold it was. After playing with the various nobs and buttons, she finally got the water temperature right.  
When she was done, she realized that she had no other clothes to change into. So, she opted to go back into her still dirty and bloody clothes and walked out the door. She walked through the bedroom into the main room to find Kylo sitting at the table with a few plates of food on it. He motioned her over, but then she froze. Finally coming out of her daze from the combination of leftover adrenaline and pain killers from her surgery, finally was fully aware of what just happened. He had just taken her from her home, and now it seems that their playing house now.  
"Love?" She heard. She decided, in the rush of things, that this would be the time to make a break for the door. She quickly pushed the button that opened the door and sprinted out into the corridor, with a now distressed Kylo following behind her, now going into Alpha mode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is trash, this is all trash, But what do you expect from trash. This is bad, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I made Hux the bad guy, but technically, aren't they all the "bad guy"?

The only though that ran through head at this moment was "get away, bad alpha, run." She was running down random halls just trying to be the alpha of her tail, but despite her efforts, he always seemed to be just a few feet behind her. Even when she made random turns down intersections of the ship, he always seemed to know which way she was going. Storm troopers and officers alike, were hurriedly getting out of my he way, afraid of being run over by the commander. She was going to run out of energy soon, they both knew this. Her leg was still healing, and the fact that she had made it this far was surprising. She needed to find a way out of here and quick, if she didn't want anything to happen. That was when she tripped, this sent her flying towards the ground face first and stopping her from getting away. She heard the footsteps coming closer, and she prepared for the worse. Next thing she knew, she was being hoisted up and thrown over a shoulder. She screamed.  
"Let me go!" She said in intervals. She tried to get out of his grasp, wiggling, punching, nothing would work. She heard him growl, now annoyed with her efforts.  
"Do you want to get yourself killed!" He yelled.  
"I was supposed to die anyway, why should I care?" She retorted  
He went silent after that. He quickly walked back to his quarters, and quickly punched in the code again. She expected him to put her down as soon as the door had shut, but he quickly made his way to the bedroom. Fear began to run through her again. He dropped her down on the bed and quickly got on top of her. She noticed now that his eyes had now turned red, he wasn't himself right now. His breathing was ragged as he stared down at her, like a predator who had just captured a prey. His head swooped down and began to bite her neck.  
"S-stop! Please!" She begged  
He looked back up at her face, red fading from his irises as he gazed down at her tear stained face.  
"I'm- I'm sorry." He quickly backed up off of her and got off of the bed. He straightened himself out and quickly walked out the door. Meanwhile, the girl was short of hyperventilating trying to get a hold of herself after what had just happened. After a few minutes, she slowly got off of the cushiony surface and went to explore the quarters, and possibly find her things and attempt again to get out of here. She was searching for a while, when the door to the strange alpha's rooms opened, reveling the red headed alpha that she had gotten a glimpse of earlier. They both froze, staring at each other.  
"Who are you?" The red head asked.  
The girl remained silent and was preparing to get away at a moment's notice. The alpha sniffed the air, and grinned sinisterly.  
" I knew I smelt something when Ren carried that bundle of blankets down the ramp." He grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. The girl let out a scream as he pushed his weight on top of her. He licked and nipped at her neck where Kylo had, just a few minutes ago, done the same. He was about to tear her pants off, when she heard the door open as a, again, red eyed Knight of Ren entered the chambers again and threw the other alpha off of her back. She quickly scooted away from the scene, into a corner as the two alphas stared each other down.  
"Ren."  
"General." He ground out.  
"Is this the 'artifact' that you were talking about?" He gestured to the shaking omega.  
"It's what's around her neck that matters, now if you excuse us, general, please leave."  
"What's around her neck, Ren? Oh do tell."  
"The artifact."  
She perked up a little at that. She looked down and held her necklace up for closer inspection. This old thing? She had just found it when she was on a walk one day and thought it was pretty. She didn't know it even had an ounce of importance, none the less an object of power. The general gave a small smirk to the girl and crisply left the room. Kylo's eyes trailed him until the door shut and then turned to her. She had her knees up to her chest and had her head tucked into herself, shaking.  
"I'm sorry." She heard him say. She looked up at him, and took her necklace off.  
"What is this." She held it out to him, still in her crouched position.  
"It's an ancient Sith artifact, that is said to hold tremendous amounts of power to those who use it. I was sent to your planet to retrieve it."  
This necklace was the reason why he had come, it was the reason why her life had changed, and how she ended up here. She suddenly felt a rush of anger and grief run through her. She dropped the charm and moved to conceal her face once again, as she felt warm tears make their way down her face once again. Why had she picked up that stupid rock?! The alpha sighed as he decided what to do.  
"You never did eat, you must be hungry." He went over to the dining area and took out what he had made earlier. He set it on the table and went over to where she was huddled over.  
"I never did get you name, little one." He lowered himself to her level.  
"(Y/N)" she mumbled as she quickly looked up at him.  
"Well, my dear (Y/N), I think it's time for us to have something to eat, shall we?" He reached a hand out to her, and she tentatively took it. He pulled her up and led her to the area where he had put the plates, and pulled out a seat for her. She took her seat, and Kylo took the one directly across from her. She looked down at her plate.  
"I truly am sorry for what I have put you through the past few hours." She said nothing.  
"When I first landed in you village, I was struck by your scent, I knew I had to find you. When I did, your smell..." He inhaled the air around him as he said that. "Your smell, I had never come across anything like it before. It was irresistible, I knew I had to have you. I didn't realize what impact it would have until a few minutes ago, actually."  
"Wha- what are you going to do with me then?"  
"Well, take care of you, of course. You are my omega now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*

"Huh?"  
"Take care of you, you're my omega, and I'm your alpha."  
"I don't-I don't need an alpha, I survived my whole life without one, I can survive the rest of it without one."  
Kylo chuckled at her response  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, just the thought of an independent omega."   
Oh, he did not just say that. She had spent her entire life building up to where she was, before the raid. She had survived doing what most people called impossible, she defied all laws and prejudice that people had placed, and now he's laughing at her, telling her she would now be dependent on him.  
"Just," she sighed, then continued, " can you drop me off at the next planet, so I can get on with my life?"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
His chuckles turned into dark laughter as he got up from where he was seated and slowly began to walk over to her. She immediately got up from her place, and was again ready to run. She remembered not just a few hours ago, that when she had tried to run, he easily caught up to her, not to mention the red-headed alpha was about to-.  
"Do remember I can hear your thoughts, and, yes, it would be wise if you do not run from me again."  
She began looking for anything she could use as a weapon, she spotted a butter knife on the table, and quickly grabbed it.  
"Do you really think that," he pointed to the knife " will do anything to me?"  
"It's worth a shot."  
The alpha sighed and threw the object out of her hand with the force, causing it to hit the wall with a shallow "clang". He then waved his hand in front of her, making her again lose conciseness, and picked her up before she could hit the ground.  
\--------  
She was slow to wake up, but the first thing she noticed was pain coming from her neck. This caused her to shoot up directly into a sitting position, knowing what it might mean. She was surprised however, that she was able to complete such a task, because normally, if what happened is what she thought had happened, there would be much difficulty to rise to such a position. She felt someone shift next to her.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't do something like that without your permission. I'm not that sort of alpha. Even as a Sith, I have certain values, and unlike most alphas, I can control my... urges."  
"Then why the hell did you bite me!"  
"Relax, it's just a temporary claim. It will just repel other alphas, such as Hux, until you're ready."  
"Until I'm ready for what?"  
He looked at her as if it was the most obvious question in the galaxy, but didn't say anything. She noticed that he was shirtless, and was wearing what looked like to be sleep pants, and she was in one of his shirts. It was large enough on her that it covered what needed to be covered, did he undress her and put this on her?  
"But you still-" she gestured to his shirt.  
"Don't worry, I had a medi-droid come in and check you for injuries from Hux, see how your leg is healing, and cleanup that." He pointed to her neck, and she reflexively put a hand to the area, to find it wrapped in gauze. "I had requested that they dress you in one of my shirts as well."  
"Look, you have the wrong idea Mr.-"  
"Kylo, Kylo Ren."  
"Ren, I don't want to mate with you, I don't need a mate, I just want to go home."  
"This is your home."  
"No, I mean my village, my cottage, my garden, where I was, where I was happy."  
"That place is no more, I burnt the rest of it to the ground. You belong here, by my side now."  
"You didn't."  
He looked at her, but didn't say anything.  
"You monster!" She launched herself from the bed and backed away as tears filled her eyes.  
"I thought it was a suitable punishment for keeping my mate away from me." He said calmly  
"For the last time, I am not your mate!"  
"Calm down and come back to bed, little one. You seem stressed." He got up and approached her.  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
"Sh, come here love." He opened his arms out to her, and continued his approach. She found that she was frozen in place, she couldn't move. What the hell?! His arms were quickly coming closer, and soon they were wrapped around her, holding her. He snuck one of his arms behind her knees and lifted her back to the bed and set her down. She still couldn't move as he laid down next to her and pulled her to him. He bent his head down and began nuzzling and lightly kissing the area which he had previously bitten. He gently guilded her head to his nape, in a quiet encouragement to do the same. She remained frozen, however, opting to close her eyes and begin to shake.  
"Don't be frightened little one." He cooed as he began to stroke her hair. He let go of his force hold on her, since his arms seemed to do a pretty good job. She started hitting her fists against his chest, but it didn't do much good considering she couldn't really move. Tears spilled out and ran down her cheeks and she quietly began to sob.  
That was when it happened. At first, it was just a small warm feeling coming from the lower part of her abdomen, but it soon spread to her lower regions and soon a wet spot formed on the sheets she was laid on. Her temperature began to rise, and she began to curl in on herself. Within minutes her first heat she had in years was in full throttle. Kylo soon noticed this, and gripped her tighter to him. She was now a withering mess in his arms, twisting and turning the best she could, trying to find release from her uneasiness. He was trying to control himself, her smell was just so fragrant. She started whining and clawing at his chest.  
"I know little one, I know. It's time


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened  
> Enjoy the smut

Gently, he pried her from him and positioned her so that she was under him. He pressed his lips against hers and rubbed her arms to comfort her. Never having kissed anyone before, she was confused on how to reciprocate, even with the burning undertone of her heat, but soon she sloppily mimicked Kylo's movements, and the kiss grew deeper. He slipped a hand between them, and began undoing the buttons at the front of his shirt that she was wearing. When he got down to the last button, he all but tore it off of her and threw it across the room. With her upper half bare to him now, she naturally curled in on herself, both in sub-conscience insecurities, and, well, the room wasn't too warm either. He pulled her arms away from where they were crossed in front of her breasts.  
"Don't hide." He chuckled, as his head quickly swooped down and captured a nipple between his plaint lips. The sudden contact made her back arch slightly, and she moaned a little as he continued to lavish attention on the pebbled peak. He cupped the neglected breast in his other hand and began to knead it. Soon, he switched then eventually began kissing down her abdomen. He looked up at her when he got to her mound and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. Her fingers reached for his hair, though, she hadn't realized she had done so. He assumed this as a go ahead and parted her lower lips. He dug in after that, giving her no warning, his tongue immediately began prodding her and lapping everything that came out. Her hips involuntary bucked up, so Kylo gently pressed an arm around her to keep her steady. She was then helpless to the on-slot of his tongue.  
"Al- Alpha!" She cried as he began to suck on her clit. He pressed a finger into her, stretching and prepping her for what was about to come. One finger became two, and then soon began three as he began scissoring and turning his fingers inside her. She could feel a knot in her lower abdomen, she squirmed and twisted under his grip, and suddenly it let go, and all she could feel was a warm wave of white wash over her.  
"That's it little one, hush now, I have you." He cooed as he worked her through her first orgasm.  
He cleaned her up with his tongue and slowly kissed his way back up to her lips. He threw off his pants along with his boxers as he did so. She threw her arms around him as his lips worked against hers. As he was kissing her, he lined up his length to her opening and slowly pushed in. There was a sudden spark of pain as he sunk into her and she moved her hips, trying to get away from the source of pain. Kylo quickly grabbed her hips to keep her in place as he continued to sink into her warmth, however.  
"Hush now, I know it hurts right now. Shhh, it will get better soon." He promised her as he fully seated himself into her channel. She cried in pain, tears running down her cheeks. Kylo looked down at her pained expression.  
"Don't cry little one. It's alright, I'm here." He purred as he nuzzled her. They stayed like this for the several minutes it took for (Y/N) to adjust to his size. He then slowly pulled out and pushed back in, causing her to wince a little as she turned her head away from him and bit her fist, trying to keep herself from crying out. Kylo pulled her hand away from her and held it in his own by her head. His other hand, he kept on her hip to steady himself as he started his slow pace. Her small cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure, and she soon met his thrusts with her's. He picked up speed and soon, she felt the familiar coil in her stomach again. She lasted a few seconds more before her back arched and the the same white waves washed over her. Kylo followed after her as he pounded into her, chasing his orgasm as well. She could feel his knot swelling as he pushed it into her, locking them in place for the time being. He growled as his pleasure came over him as he spilled himself into her, coating her walls with his seed. He couldn't contain himself, as he bit the other side of his omega's neck, claiming her. He fell onto his side, bring his newly claimed with him. She was already asleep however, after he had laid his claim on her. He pulled his sleeping (Y/N) close to his chest as he stroked her hair. He smiled at her sleeping form, as she unconsciously curled into his chest, trying to keep warm. He pulled the blankets over the pair, making sure not to pull to much however where they were connected.  
"Good night little one." He yawned as he settled himself among the pillows and blankets that surrounded the two.  
\-------  
She woke up with a start, noticing that she couldn't move much, without pain coming from her lower regions. Memories started to come back to her of last night. She panicked, trying to push away from the warmth that was in front of her, despite the pain radiating from below. This awoke the sleeping alpha next to her.  
"Hey, hey, hey." He steadied her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her.  
"Get off of me!" She yelled, still trying to get away from him.  
"Calm down little one, we're not going anywhere for a while."  
She looked down and tried to turn away from him, but was met with no avail. He chuckled at her defiance and wrapped his arms back around her. Tears started to run down her face again, she had now become what she had spent so long trying not to be. She knew she would now be treated as a second class citizen, seen only as a child bearer and rearer. The life she knew, was now thrown out the window, she started to wish for death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this, I'm sorry

She laid there with the Alpha who had just laid claim to her, still trying to soothe her. Tears still escaped from the corners of her eyes as she tried to forget the world around her. Living in a relatively populated planet when she was still a child, she eventually developed a fear of crowds and would try to drift off to some sort of made up world, where she often times felt safe. Though, this time was different, considering the constant stroking of her hair, and whispers right next to her ear. Not to mention the prodding he was doing in her mind, made it nearly impossible to escape from reality. Still, she tried, only becoming partially successful with a blurry image of the village she had been living in until yesterday. The man beside her let out a growl, wishing his new omega would picture anything else but the reason why she should hate him. The arms that encircled her tightened, and she was brought out of her trance. He nuzzled into her neck, trying to get some response from her, but alas, she was plaint, seemingly staring at the wall behind him.

His knot did deflate after sometime, and he slowly, carefully removed himself from her. Her face contorting into a wince as he did so. He got off the bed and bent over to pick up his pair of boxers. He put them on before continuing to the 'fresher where he disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared with a wet towelette. He came over to the girl, who still laid in the same place, with the same blank face. He sighed as her rolled her onto her back and gently cleaned the cum and blood between her thighs, being careful of the sensitivity of that area. Still, he caught a glimpse of her wincing a few times as he cleaned her. The trails of tears where still eminent as she stared blankly at the ceiling. His heart ached, he didn't want to see his new love in pain, though it was radiating off of her in waves. Kylo sighed and got up from the bed, this time disappearing into his closet, and soon reappeared with another one of his shirts, unlike the one that was torn and now lie in a far corner of the room. He maneuvered the fabric onto her, with her still staying limp and with the same blank expression. He then got up again and made his way to the living room. He came back with a tray with some food and glass of water on it. Setting it down on one of the bedside tables, he then came over and sat by where the omega was still staring at the ceiling. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead and bent down to kiss were the trail of tears still continued. "Don't cry little one." He cooed, stroking her hair as he smiled down at her. This seemed only to make the tears come down more frequently. Kylo lifted her up so that she was in his lap, her head now resting against his chest. He heard a hiccup coming from the girl below him. He continued to stroke her hair and cooed to her as small cries now emitted from her.

"Why are you crying love?" He asked after awhile.

"I worked so hard..." Her voice piped up before trailing off into more cries.

"Worked so hard for what, darling. No mate of mine should have to work."

"B-but I was happy. I-I made a difference in people's l-life's. I di-did what I loved."

Kylo pondered how to change the subject for a moment since this one was obviously upsetting the omega crying into his chest, before replying.

"While I was looking through your bag-."

"M-my bag? You have it?"

"Yes,little one, but as I was saying, you seemed to have a large amount of seeds and herbs in there, tell me love, do you like to grow plants?" She nodded her head.

"Well then, my dear, as soon as your heat has pasted, I shall fill these quarters with as many plants, pots, and seeds as what would make my dear mate happy."

She smiled, she **actually** smiled and looked up at him.this was the first time he had seen her smile, and he was determined to see more smiles coming from her. The feeling he got, when her face lit up was incomparable to any sensation he had ever felt before. He nuzzled into her neck and licked the newly formed claim mark. This caused the omega on his lap to squirm and giggle as he continued his onslaught. This was what he wanted to see, his omega happy with him, letting him know that he was doing a fantastic job of taking care of her.

"Now, I do think that we should get some nutrients in the both of us, before the next wave comes in." With that, he reached over and brought the tray over to them. He first handed her the water, since it was quite easy for an omega to get dangerously dehydrated after all the fluids that they produce during their heat. She downed most of the water, he took the glass from her and handed her a forkful of some sort of meat. She quickly chewed and swallowed it and was met with another forkful. She was too hungry for this, and reached for the plate that held her meal. Kylo chuckled at her behavior, and handed her the plate, along with the fork, before getting his own plate. She practically devoured her plate, and in no time, there was little evidence of the piece of the morsel. He took her plate and his, along with the tray, and went into the living room again. He returned with another glass full of water and another tray, this time full of fruits. He handed her the glass and went into the 'fresher with the tray. She could hear water being turned on as she gulped down her second glass. He soon reappeared and took her now empty glass, and again disappeared into the living room, returning with yet another full glass. When she had finished her third glass, he scooped her up, causing a small shriek, and carried her to the source of the sound of water. She saw the luxurious tub filling with water and the bubbles that rested at the surface. She also saw the plates of fruit by the tub. Kylo set her down gently into the water, careful of her aching muscles, and soon joined her, sitting across from her. That soon changed, with Kylo now feeling a weight in between his legs. He looked down to find an omega curled up on his lap, with her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop of her head. This was short lived however, because soon, she started to squirm in his hold. She felt the same familiar heat between her legs, and the need to be filled. Kylo's caught scent of her returning heat and slowly adjusted her so that she was above his length. He gripped himself in one hand and slowly lowered the whimpering omega onto himself. He let out a growl when he felt himself fully seated within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head there as well. Kylo set a slow and steady rhythm, slowly rocking into her, mindful of her still aching muscles from their first coupling. They both soon reached their peaks, and they could both feel Kylo's knot forming. He pushed the swelling mass of flesh into her with a groan as she went limp in his arms. Soft snorts sounded from her, and Ren knew she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair as he picked at the plate of fruit that was set by the tub. Hopefully when she wakes, she might partake in the fruit as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tries to put symbolizism in fanfiction*

She was out for about fifteen minutes. During this time, Kylo began to wash the both of them. He wasn't exactly prepared to suddenly have a mate, so he had to settle for using his own products. In the end, she now smelled more like him, and to be honest, he didn't exactly mind it. (Y/E/C) soon fluttered open to meet his gaze.  
"Hello, little one. Did you have a nice nap?"  
She groggily nodded, tucking her head back into his chest.  
"Are you still hungry?" He asked.  
Another nod. He reached over to one of the plates, and picked up a slice of some sort of fruit. The omega peeked out and eagerly accepted the piece as Kylo plopped it into her mouth. This time she reached out and grabbed some slices and began to eat them. Together, they ate in a comfortable silence. However, soon enough, the water began to grow cold, and both of their skins began to prune. Kylo soon realized his predicament as they were still stuck together, quite possibly for the next few hours or so. He laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.  
"We seem to have a small problem." He glanced down at where they were both joined with a small, slightly embarrassed smile.  
"If you wrap your legs around me, I think we can get the both of us to the bed."  
She complied, and wrapped her legs around his torso, and he carefully lifted the both of them out of the tub, being sure not to slip or pull to much at the area where they were connected. When they did make it to the bed, he collapsed and brought (Y/N) down along with him, causing her to let out a small yelp. Kylo adjusted them so that they were at least completely on the mattress, instead of how they were before, with their legs hanging off the bed. They were both soaking wet, which caused the sheets underneath them to drench, not like they had been ruined by their previous activities though. He brought the girl close to him and tucked her head underneath his chin.   
They stayed like that for the several hours it took for his knot to go down. During that time, they both dozed in and out of conscience, slowly drying off as well. Rarely did they speak, and when they did, it was merely simple questions such as "are you okay?" and "how are you?" Occasionally, however, they would ask something about the other, their likes and dislikes, hobbies, the like, but it was mostly answered in a mumble as the other person would be drifting off. That was when Kylo realized something, they hadn't exactly been using protection, and there could be the possibility that she could become pregnant. He nuzzled her neck, trying to get her to wake up, and her (Y/E/C) fluttered open.  
"Hmm?" She asked, not even opening her mouth to answer.  
"(Y/N), love, what do you think about children?"  
She stared at him for a few seconds, blinking as she registered his question. She had always wanted children, but at what cost. If she were to reveal herself if she still lived in her village, she would have most likely had been claimed by the first alpha to have even got a whiff of her scent,whether she was fond of them or not. She would have mostly likely have lost her cottage and her career, and be stuck in whatever home her alpha brought her to as well. She looked down and began.  
"Well, I've always wanted children, but in my village, well, let's just say, the price was to much to pay on my part. Now, however since that that's all gone, I suppose I wouldn't mind having a few."  
Kylo was relieved to hear those words come from her. Except for the 'however since that's all gone' part. That pulled something within him, what was that feeling? He quickly dismissed the thought and concentrated on the omega that was curled against him. He hummed at her response and drew random patterns along her back as she dozed back off.  
She was asleep when his knot deflated, Kylo was not. He slowly pulled his length out, making sure not to wake her. He watched with fascination as his seed spilled out of her, and got up from the bed. Realizing that it would probably be a few more days of this, Kylo went over to where his data pad laid, and sent a notice that he would not be available. Then, he went over to the 'fresher, drained the bath, and wet another cloth. The sleeping (Y/N) had thankfully not stirred during this time, and so as softly and quietly as he could manage, he wiped away the drying cum from her, cautious of the sensitivity of that area. She cringed and squirmed a bit n her sleep, but quickly settled down and became still once more. Kylo decided to order for new sheets to be brought to his quarters, and then went to the kitchen to get some water for himself.  
~  
This was how things went for the next few days. (Y/N) would often only have about an hour between knottings where she was functioning. During this time, Kylo would feed and give her as much water as he could get into her. While they were stuck together, they would sometimes talk, other times they would sleep. When they were sure that her heat had passed, which was early one morning, (Y/N) woke up to her alpha putting on his extensive amount of armor. She sat up were she was laying and watching in silence. Kylo turned around once he had sensed that she was awake.  
"Good morning my love." He smiled at her and came over to her side of the bed. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him with a confused look.  
"I have to go sweetheart. I've been gone for some time now, but I promise I'll come back this evening. I'll also have someone bring in those pots and seeds I promised. In the mean time, I brought you this." He handed her her bag. Her hands darted out and pulled it close to her. This was the first thing that she had bought out of her own money when she came to her old planet. She carried this thing everywhere with her. Sure she had to patch it up once in awhile. Sure it wasn't the most beautiful bag, but it was her most prized possession. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kylo bent down to kissed her fully on her lips. It was sweet and brief, before he walked out. (Y/N) wasted no time going through her bag. Her journal, packets of seeds, her scent blocking herbs, some coins, glasses, tissues, various medicines, a scarf, keys, a small knife, some pencils, an eraser, a few rings that she hadn't even realized she lost, some candy, a few hair ties, and most importantly, her sketch book, full of drawings of various blooms and notes about them were all the bag had to offer. She let a sigh of relief that she hadn't forgotten to pack her sketch book when she quickly left her house. She laid out her things on the bed, and soon realized that these were now her only possessions. Her friends, her home, and everything she knew was gone. Tears began to form again as she slowly put her things away. All except her sketchbook. She looked through the various illustrations and it calmed her slightly. She laid back down, with her bag beside her. She took out her journal this time, and flipped to a new page.


	9. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

She had been writing for a bit, when she heard a buzzing coming from the entrance. Figuring out that it was some sort of door bell, she quickly got up and answered. Two 'troopers stepped past the threshold holding a pile of pots, while a third trailed behind the pair with a cart full of more gardening necessities. (Y/N) was taken back slightly, Kylo had said that he would send for these things so, but she hadn't expected this soon. They all stopped a few steps within the living room and finally addressed her.  
"My Lady, we are here to deliver these on behalf of the Commander."  
(Y/N) just nodded slightly and pointed to an empty table, meaning for them to place them there. She still wasn't too sure about this place, and the three men in white didn't exactly help her stress levels. When they did leave, after unloading everything from the cart, as she stood a few feet away never taking her eyes off of them, she practically sprang from her spot to see what had been delivered to her. A few pots, some plant food, a few garden tools, and some dirt, had been placed on the surface.  
I wonder where they got the dirt from? She asked herself as she picked up a pot and inspected the tera cotta container. She walked over to where she her bag stashed away, and brought out the few seeds that she had in there. She spend the rest of her morning planting with her newly found materials. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until she heard the same hissing of the door opening, revealing a masked Kylo Ren. He immediately took off his mask, and with a hiss, he revealed his smiling face to her, and discarding the metal cover onto a nearby table near the door.  
"Hello."  
She looked down as he walked up to her, pulling her flush against his chest. She felt a rumble as she could only guess he was... purring? He carded his gloved fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  
" I've missed you, love."  
She nuzzled her face into his chest, trying to hide her face. Kylo, noticing this, lifted her chin to met his gaze and leaned down again to press a light kiss onto her lips. He chuckled and as she looked up at him and gave a warm smile.  
"I trust your supples were delivered to you alright?"  
She nodded in response and took his hand to bring him over to where she had the beginnings of her little garden set up. Kylo couldn't help but kiss her cheek as she showed him her work.  
"Beautiful."  
"B-but they haven't even g-grown yet."  
"I wasn't talking about the plants" he smirked, using the old pick up line he had heard long ago.  
"The reason why I came back here, other them to check on my beautiful, little mate, was to also have lunch with her and make sure she ate."  
"You don't have to worry A-alpha, I'll e-eat, please don't go out of your way to make sure I t-take care of myself."  
"It's not about if you eat or not love. It's about you eating enough, you just came off of your heat, you need to eat more than you usually do." He replied in a soft tone. He went over and pressed a button over by the door and motioned and come back to sit on one of the couches by where she was. He motioned her over to him, but she remained in her place and looked down. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and before (Y/N) had time to react, she was being pulled to the couch by some unseen force. She looked up at him, as he rewrapped his arms around her in confusion.  
"It's the force love."  
Shit  
She had heard the ancient tells of Sith and Jedi and the legendary battles that had been fought between them. She had almost forgotten that her now mate was one of these "force users" and a powerful one at that.  
"There's no reason to be afraid little one, I would never hurt you." He rested his cheek on top of her head as she leaned into his side. They stayed there like that, with an occasional kiss here and there, until the buzzing of the door interrupted the two. (Y/N) swore she heard him growl at this, but got up anyways, to open the door, and reveal a service droid with a plate of food. He motioned for the droid to the kitchen table, and the it dutifully made its way over, placed the trays down, and immediately left, closing the door behind it. Kylo stood by the table and waited as (Y/N) got up and headed towards the dining area. He pulled out a chair for her a motioned for her to sit and then placed a plate full of food in front of her. He then seated himself and began eating from his plate. They ate in comfortable silence until (Y/N) couldn't eat anymore and pushed the plate a little ways from her. Ren looked up from where he was still devouring his meal, and sighed disappointed at the small amount she ate.  
"That's not enough."  
She shook her head.  
"You need to eat more love."  
She looked down. Kylo sighed as he got up at went over to where she was sitting. He picked her up. She let out a yelp, as he set her in his lap and they both sat down in his chair. He picked a forkful of meat and raised it to her mouth, expecting her to open mouth.  
"I'm full Kylo."  
"No, you're not. There is no way you ate that little and have a full belly."  
"I really am."  
"Just a few bites?" She nodded her head and opened her mouth and accepted the morsel as well as the next few he offered her. She eventually turned away from one and Kylo put the fork down. He noticed that she was nodding off and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
"Hm?" She mumbled as he placed her on the bed.  
"Shhh. I have to go back, I will see you in a few hours." He left her with a kiss on her forehead and as she dozed off, she heard her mate leaving their shared quarters.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!!!

She was dozing contently under several layers of blankets. She heard the doors of her and Kylo's shared quarters. She perked up a bit, but settled down thinking it was just Kylo coming back. She heard the door to her bedroom opened. She turned over and opened her eyes to reveal, not her mate, but the same red headed alpha that had attacked her earlier that week. She let out a scream and tumbled out of the bed, scrambling to get out of the tangles of blankets surrounding her. In the midst of her struggle, Hux had taken advantage and easily restrained the girl.  
"No!" She screamed and struggled in his grasp.  
"Quite girl." He looked at her neck and noticed the distinct bite mark on her nape.  
"Hm, I'm sure Ren wouldn't mind sharing." He forced her on her knees. By some chance, she got her legs free and delivered a direct hit to Hux's family jewels. The general buckled in pain, and (Y/N) ran to the 'fresher and locked the door. She slid down and sobbed.  
"Come out, little omega." She heard from the other side of the door. She let out a scream and began to cry harder as she shook violently. He started banging on the door, and soon began kicking it as well. All the while, the poor girl was all our bawling and shaking.  
"What the hell are you doing in my quarters!"  
Kylo.  
He came just in time.  
She heard the distinct sound of his light saber igniting and something being struck.  
"(Y/N)?, love?" He called "(Y/N) come out little one, it's all right, you're safe."  
He heard the door unlock, but did not see it open. That was when he got worried. He stepped over Hux's body and kicked it aside a little and approached the door. He opened it to revealed a sobbing mess of a girl lying on the tile, curled in on herself. He rushed over to her and gathered her in his arms.  
"Sh, sh, it's alright, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you." He cooed as he held her head to his chest, letting her tears wet the fabric of his tunic.  
"Come on, let's get you taken care of." He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the living room. (Y/N) noticed the general's body lying limp on their bedroom floor.  
"Don't look at it, I'll get rid of it soon."  
He walked over to the couch and gently laid her down and went back into their bedroom. He came out, dragging Hux's body behind him and went to the doors leading out to the corridors. They closed, she heard some yelling, and soon her alpha came back in and came over to her. He lifted her head and sat down, and then placed her head on his knee. He then began to brush away tendrils of hair behind her ear and smiled lovingly at her. (Y/N) settled head on his leg and closed her eyes. Kylo, on the other hand, brought a data pad over to himself, and began typing away on it. The girl eventually fell asleep, when Kylo noticed this, he smiled at the look of peacefulness on her face. He stroked her hair absentmindedly as he now read from the data pad. A few hours passed when a Kylo realized it was about time for a meal. He bent down to give her a kiss. She stirred and shifted to the side.  
"Come on, love, it's time to eat." He chuckled.  
"Hm." Was the the only answer he got. Kylo put his work down and danced his fingers up and down his mate's sides. She squirmed and giggled, trying to get away from his fingers.  
"S-stop!" She laughed.  
"Are you going to get up!"  
"Yes! Yes! Just let me up!"  
Kylo let her up and sent an order to the kitchens. He then went over to a faucet and filled to glasses with water and carried them over to the table.  
"(Y/N), we need to talk about something."  
She looked at his quizzically.  
"(Y/N), love, it's no long safe for you here. I'm too worried about what might happen."  
Kylo looked down at his hands  
"I have inherited a villa on Naboo, I believe you would be well taken care of and safest there." He looked up at her.  
"No! No, you can't do this to me! Please, don't make me leave! Please!" She stood up from her chair.  
"(Y/N)." He sighed coming over to wrap his arms around her. "You're not safe here. After what happened today, I realize that it would be so easy for some other officer to waltz in here and take advance of you." He sighed and rested his chin atop her head. "You're trapped in here all day, on Naboo, you'll be well taken care of, and be able to move freely. I promise I will visit you as often as I can. I will message you constantly, I will send you anything and everything you want. I just want to safe."  
"B-but I want to be with you." She sobbed.  
"I know love, I understand, but i must protect you, and this is how I must do it."  
"No, please!"  
"The ship has already set course for Naboo. They have started preparing for your arrival in three days."  
"Three days?"  
"Yes darling, three days, and you'll be safe."  
"But I'm already safe with you, please don't send me away, I want to with you!" She sobbed.  
The exchange was interrupted by a ding, indicating their dinner had arrived. Kylo detangled himself from the girl and went over to let the droid in. He let the machine do its job as he walked over to his mate and led her back to her chair. He pulled it out for her, and then scooted it back in, and walked over to his place. (Y/N) remained silent and stared at her food.  
"Love, eat something." He requested.  
The girl just stared at her food. "I'm not hungry."  
"Yes you are, now eat something."  
She shook her head and looked down at her hands. Kylo sighed and got up and went to stand behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed little circles with his thumbs on the blades.  
"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm only protecting you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He went lower and brushed his nose against the mark he had left a few days prior. He felt her wince. He sighed again and picked her up from her chair and carried her back into the bedroom, their meal forgotten. He placed her on their bed and kissed her sweetly on her lips. Again, they were interrupted by a message from Kylo's com.  
"Sir, the Supreme Leader demands your presence immediately."


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight me

Sir, the Supreme Leader demands your presence immediately."  
Kylo looked down at his crying mate and tilted her head up.  
"I'll be back soon love."  
He kissed her forehead and followed the officer out, closing the door behind them.  
\------  
Kylo bowed before the ginormous hologram of his Sith master.  
"Rise Kylo Ren."  
"Supreme Leader-"  
"I've sensed that you've taken a mate."  
erHow did he...  
"I've sensed this since you first claimed her, there was a sift in your signature, my apprentice do not worry, you know I have pushed you to find a mate for quite some time now. However, I have also been informed of the death of The General."  
"Master-"  
"Don't worry Ren, I don't mean for you to dispose of her, quite the contrary in fact. How else are you going to continue the Skywalker lineage?"  
"Thank you Master." Kylo was about to turn and leave, when the old munn spoke again.  
"I expect a child with a year Ren."  
Kylo bowed "Yes, Supreme Leader"   
He waited until the hologram flicked off before he got up and exited the room. He was confused about the Supreme Leader's lack of discussion about Hux's death. He mentally shrugged and stormed off back to his quarters.  
\-----------  
(Y/N) was lightly dosing when Kylo entered back into the room. He walked over to the sleeping girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She moaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes to look up at him.  
"Good morning little one."  
"Mm, morning." She stretched.  
"We're setting course for Naboo, we should be there in about three cycles."  
At this, her eyes flew open, and practically tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Please don't make me go!" Her voice muffled from his chest.  
Kylo held her with one hand as he stroked her hair.  
"I'm sorry love, but I can't risk losing you. You'll be safe at the estate, you'll have staff to serve you, and you'll be able to move freely, instead of being cooped up in here all day."  
"I don't care! I want to be with you!"  
Kylo shushed her and laid them both back down on the bed.  
"Plus, it will be a safe place to raise out children."  
Her eyes shot to him.  
" Supreme Leader demanded a child within the year."  
(Y/N) shook her head violently and hid her head in his chest.  
"But I'm not ready."  
"I know love, I'm sorry."  
He tilted her head up and kissed her. The kiss soon deepened as he asked permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. When she wouldn't respond he cupped her sex, causing her to gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss further. He rolled on top of her began to kiss and nip at her neck. He slowly bunched up his shirt that she was wearing and threw it over his shoulder. He went lower and began to knead and suckle at her breasts, causing her to moan and thread her fingers through his hair.  
"K-Kylo!"  
"Hush, little one, let me take care of you."  
With that he continued kissing down her stomach, down to her navel and stopped to look up at her. He nuzzled and kissed where her womb was and looked back up at her.  
"K-Kylo I-"  
"Shh, I know."  
He continued to kiss down to her folds and buried his face between her legs, throwing her legs on his shoulders and dove into her as if he hadn't eaten in days. He suddenly paused, and lowered her legs from him, leaving her confused. He answered her silent question by stripping down to his boxers and continued to bury his face into her folds. She gripped his hair pulling him closer to her as  she screamed.  
"Alpha!"  
He only made her scream more as he easily shoved two fingers into her soaking hole, hitting her sweet spot multiple times, causing her walls to contract around his digits and made her let out a final scream of his name as she went lax and fell panting against the pillows. Kylo kneeled over her as he pulled off his boxers, revealing his length. He bent over to kiss her as he stroked  himself and lined himself up. He pushed in, filling her to the hilt as he let out a groan. He leaned above he and began to rock them both. He tilted her head towards his, demanding eye contact with her. He lifted them both up into a sitting position. He held her tight to him as he rocked deeper inside her and went to shallow strokes. She mewled as she wrapped herself around him and held on to him and buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Alpha." She whispered tiredly as he continued to move within her, hitting her cervix with every stroke now. His mate came with a silent mewl. When he felt her walls contract around him, his strokes became erratic as he chased his release. He came with a roar as he practically crushed her against his chest. They both sat there, catching their breath, as Kylo's knot began it form. He guided them both down onto their sides and awkwardly pulled the sheets over them. Kylo held his mate to his chest and stroked his fingers through her hair. He looked down to find that his (Y/N) had fallen asleep. He tucked her head under his chest and soon followed.  
\------  
Kylo woke up with a groan and a face full of hair. He blearily looked down and found his mate curled up against his chest. He smiled sleepily and ran a hand through her hair. He kissed her head, and slowly pulled out of her. She stirred in her sleep when he did so. Her eyes opened a bit and closed again. Kylo looked down in fascination as a river of his seed came poring out of his mate. It would never cease to amaze him, to watch his essence pour out of her hole. He sat up, figuring that he should check in on the observation deck, he quietly got up and moved to the refresher.   
      (Y/N) awoke to the sound of running water. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, before realizing that there was a dinging at the door. She quickly looked around the scattered clothes around the room and settled on Kylo's discarded tunic. Pulling it on, she made her way to the entrance to see who was there. It seemed that there was a droid at the door, with a tray of food and a few wrapped packages. She opened the door, and the little droid rolled its way in. It headed straight to the table and set down its load, and promptly turned around and left with a bing as the door closed behind it. The sound of the water running stopped as she sat down and took the silver colored top off the tray, since her curiosity and growling stomach got the best of her. Looking down, she was met with the sight off the foods that she had told Kylo she had liked throughout her time here. She picked up the utensils on the side of the tray and dug into her meal.  
"(Y/N)?!" She heard from the other room.  
"I'm out here Alpha!" She called back.  
Kylo's head of damp hair peaked out of the bedroom door and landed on her. He smiled and walked over to her, wearing a pair of lounge pants. (Y/N) blushed and looked away from his bare chest.  
"Aw, come now love, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He smiled  
"You look adorable in my clothes by the way."   
This caused her to further blush as she looked down and giggled. He sat across from her this time and picked various food from her tray. He noticed the packages next to her and remembered what they were for. He swallowed his food and began.  
" I almost forgot, I sent for these so you won't get bored, and you will actually have appropriate clothes to wear. Though, I don't mind if you wear my clothes." He smirked.  
He motioned her to open the gifts he brought. Tentatively, she reached out and took one, and brought it to her lap. She opened it to reveal a holopad. She smiled up at him.  
"Thank you Kylo."  
He smiled back at her.  
"There's more darling."  
She reached out for another one of the bigger packages and began to open it. She pulled out a few dresses that seem to be knee length. She gasped.  
"Thank you Alpha!"  
"Go, try one of them one."  
She nodded and raced to their bedroom. Kylo smirked to himself and put his bare feet on the table top and picked at the food as he waited for his mate to reemerge in one of her new dresses.  
"Kylo , I love it."  
She tripled around, showing how the skirt flowed around her.   
"You're so beautiful." Kylo complimented. He motioned her to him. She bounced over to him, and he pulled her into his lap. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips and slipped another package into her hands. She opened it to reveal a few paired of panties, as well as wraps.  
"Though they might not last long." He whispered in her. She shivered at his words. Kylo kissed her earlobe and placed, yet another package in her hands.  
\-----  
     This continued for a bit. In total, she had also received a pair of fluffy slippers, a she the book and pencils, a fluffy blanket, a bunch of something called "chocolate", and a variety of toiletries. Kylo kissed her forehead and began to get up, signaling (Y/N) to hop off his lap. She reached up and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before scampering back to the table to continue eating her food, before it got too cold. She looked up when she heard the door to their bedroom open once more, and her mate stepped out in his full attire. She got up and hugged him goodbye. He looked down and stroked her hair, and leaned down as if to kiss the crown of her head. He left in a flow of black as the door closed behind him.  
     (Y/N) all but jumped onto their couch with her new datapad and spent the rest of the day, playing around with it. Before she knew it, Kylo was back in their quarters, all but throwing his helmet on its stand, before walking over to his mate.  
"Hi Alpha." She greeted, looking up at him.  
Kylo looked down at her and pecked her forehead. He then stocked over to the bedroom, and came out in nothing but some lounge pants and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, putting her feet in his lap.  
"How did you fare without me love?"  
"You were gone?" She teased.  
Kylo chuckled and got up to lay above her.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Although I may not respond to your comments, I do read them and appreciate them.  
> \-------  
> Here have some more smut & shit

Kylo gave a light hearted laugh as he crawled up to place himself above his mate. He dipped his head to nuzzle her neck and give open mouth kisses along the column of it. (Y/N) giggled and playfully pushed him back and he rose himself above her again. They stared into each other's eyes and laughed together as they ended up rolling off the couch and onto the carpeted ground below. Kylo rolled them both so that (Y/N) was on top of him. Kylo leaned up to plant a kiss on her lips, as she met him half way. Kylo rolled them back over and continued to kiss and suck at her neck. He lapped over the now scabbed over, causing the omega to moan and arch her chest to him. Gradually they again found themselves without clothing, and Kylo's cock inside her hole. He moved them together slowly, holding her hand in his, and whispering praises into her ear. They soon both came together, Kylo's knot swelled to its full size, and filled his mate with his seed. He moved them to their side and gazed down into her eyes, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Kylo."  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you really going to leave me alone on a planet I've never been to before."  
"Now now love, I'm not just going to abandon you at the estate. I promise you I will spend every moment I can with you." He kissed her crown.  
She nodded and placed a kiss above his heart.   
After catching his breath, he encouraged his mate to wrap her arms and legs around him as he carried her to their bed to wait out his knot. Soon enough, it shrank enough to pull out, and allow his seed to spill out. This time (Y/N) was awake to feel the sensation of it dribbling out onto the sheets. Kylo tipped her chin to watch the stream flow out of her. She gasped as she actually saw his seed come out of her. She looked back up and Kylo.  
"Beautiful." He whispered, kissing once again, before getting up. He walked over to the refreasher and turned on the faucet to the tub.  
\---------  
After they had finished their bath, Kylo dressed her in one of his shirts and changed into another pair of lounge pants. They both lay in their now, more nest than a bed. Kylo still put the pillows back in their place and managed to adjust the duvet to cover them both. Kylo sat against the headboard of the bed, while his mate lay, lightly snoring, besides him.  
\------  
Eventually, the time had come when the star destroyer had made its orbit around Naboo. (Y/N) slowly packed her presents that Kylo had given her into a small bag. Kylo did the same, as he planned to stay for a few days to help the girl adjust. Their packing was interrupted between small fits of tears from the omega, but eventually they had completely packed their bags and made their way to Kylo's shuttle. Kylo picked up her bag as he walked besides her, in his full attire. He allowed her to step into the shuttle first, before walking in after her, and closing the hatch. He made his way to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat, and looked over to his mate. She stared out the view ports surround the front of the area, and he noticed that her eyes were becoming a little blurry. He took off his helmet and place a hand on her thigh. She looked up at him, and he noticed a tear had made its way down her cheek. Kylo wiped the tear away and cupped her cheek in his large palm. She leaned into his touch.   
"Everything will be fine, love. I promise."  
With that he turned to face the controls, and made the shuttle lift, and jut out of the ship.  
\-------  
They touched down on the landing pad adjacent to the, what (Y/N) could only describe as a mansion. Kylo caught her gaping at the sight below her and the shuttle lowered to the ground. They were greeted by two women, an older one, and one who looked not much older than (Y/N). She could tell that they were both omegas by the way they acted around Kylo.  
"Welcome, my lord, come this way and we will give you and your lady a tour."  
The younger one went and took the bags that were by the shuttle and disappeared into the house with them.  
\-------  
The tour had them go through many of the main rooms such as the bedroom, ballroom, music room, and parlor. (Y/N) was amazed at the sheer size of the place, gaping at the expensive decor and furnishing through the rooms. The woman left them in their bedroom and explained that she would fetch them for dinner when it was time. Kylo closed the double doors that lead into a hallway and took a deep breath and turned to his mate who was already sitting on the bed.  
"You must be exhausted little one."  
She gave a small nod and fell on her back onto the bed with a huff. Kylo did the same laying next to her on his stomach. They lay their for awhile, lightly snoozing until (Y/N) slowly got up to explore the room. Kylo stirred and looked in the direction that she was going. Seeing that she was staying in the room, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face into the softness.  
(Y/N) was still amazed at just the size of the room. The room was bigger than her entire cottage! There was even a fireplace and cushy looking seats by it. Why is there living room furniture in a bedroom? She continued to explore and found a bookshelf. Then she found herself where a desk was, with all sorts of writing utensils and sat supplies, but what amazed her the most was the huge window ledge with a beautiful view of what looked like a garden. She climbed on top of the raised edge, sat down with her legs under her, and looked out at the garden.  
When Kylo stirred, he looked around the room and spotted his mate looking out a window. Knowing where she was, he stretched and walked over to the large bathroom connect to their bedroom. After cleaning himself up he came out to find that she hadn't move from her spot.  
"(Y/N)?"  
She startled at his voice.  
"Didn't mean to scared you little one, but I believe it's almost time for dinner."  
"Oh, okay."  
"There's a closet over there, I made sure to have clothes ordered in your size."  
She walked over to another set of double doors, to reveal a massive room full of clothes. She again was gapping at the sight of rows and rows of dresses, shoes, as well as any other type of clothing one could think of. She walked around the room, taking in everything when she heard.  
"Are you alright there, love? you've been in there for quite some time."  
"I'm okay alpha, there's just a lot of things to choose from."  
She randomly picked out a dress and changed into it. She walked out to find that Kylo was staring at her, taking in her form.  
"You look beautiful as always love."  
They were interrupted by a soft rapping at the door. Kylo walked passed her to open the door to reveal another woman, appearing to be an omega.  
"I'm here to escort the lord and lady to the dinning room." She stared down at the floor.  
Kylo took (Y/N)'s hand and led her in the direction that the servant was walking. She led them to another grand room, which they called the dinning room. A huge table ran along the center of the room, with masses of chairs on either side. Kylo led (Y/N) to a chair next to the head of the table, pulled the chair out, and motioned her to sit. When she did so, he took the seat at the head. Two servants came through some doors with two platters covered with some sort of metal lid. They set one in from of Kylo and the other in front of her. They took off the lid to reveal their meal for tonight. They then place a glass full of some dark red liquid in front of them. (Y/N) looked curiously at the drink set in front of her. She looked over at Kylo, taking sips from his drink. She copied his movements and took a sip from the glass. It entered her mouth and gave her a burning sensation down her throat, causing her to cough. Kylo looked over to her, and he realized that she had probably never had alcohol before.  
"It's alright love, I'll get you something else."  
He called for one of the servants, and one came, practically running to him.  
"Could you please go fetch my mate some not alcoholic?" He growled, angry at the staff for giving her wine, instead of something lighter. The woman came rushing back with another glass of some purplish drink, and took the wine away.  
\-------  
They continued to eat together in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. When they had both finished, Kylo went to stand behind her, and to her surprise, he lifted her out of the chair with a twirl, and made his way towards the stairs that led to their bedroom.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says "Happy Easter" like some smut'n'fluff

Kylo picked her up with a twirl and carried her up the stairs, emitting a little shriek from her. He opened the doors with a wave of his hand and closed them and locked them, before throwing them both on the bed. They both were in a fit of giggles, as (Y/N) made her way on top of Kylo, and caught him unexpectedly by pulling up his tunic. Kylo helped her and pulled it off. That what's when (Y/N) began running her fingers up and down his sides, causing him to squirm under her as she continued her attack.  
"What- what a- are you d-doing!"  
"Tickling you, silly."  
He flipped her so he was on top of her and returned her attacks.  
"St- stop!" She giggled.  
He continued to tickle her and suddenly stopped. He locked eyes with her and then captured her mouth with his. He rolled them over so that (Y/N) was now on top of him, and continued to kiss her. They lazily kissed and undressed each other, and soon he was moving inside her once again. He made slow and lazy strokes, relishing in the feeling of her, not worrying about release, though, they did both eventually reach their peak, with a grunt from Kylo and a small mew from his mate. He rolled them to their sides and fell asleep, still knotted inside her.  
\--------  
(Y/N) was awoken by light kisses peppering her face, given by none other then her mate. She sleepily batted his hands away and tried to roll over, popping his knot free from her, and eliciting a moan from both parties. Kylo rolled over so that he was spooning her, and made little patterns across her belly, and kissing her hair.  
"Mmm, five more minutes." She groggily demanded.  
Kylo just let out a chuckle and burrowed his he head into her neck, placing kissed along the slowly healing mark.  
"Mmm, Kylo." She wiggled against him. Kylo kneaded her breasts and snaked his hands down and sunk a finger into her warmth. She wiggled against his hand and opened her eyes. Kylo rolled himself on top of her and took a peak into his mouth, and then adding another finger inside her. He sat up and slowly stroked himself and pushed his way into her hole. He released a sigh as he sheathed himself inside her.  
\-----------  
A few hours later, they eventually made their way down to the dinning room. A seeming buffet was waiting for them. All sorts or pastries and fruits were set out for them to pick and choose. (Y/N) looked over the huge spread set before her and hesitantly reached for on of the pastries. She took a small bite, and let out a moan at the flavors that invaded her mouth. Kylo looked over from his spot at the girl happily eating her food, and smiled. He didn't want to leave her tomorrow, but unfortunately, his duties called him to. She continued to happily eat her meal as Kylo was lost in his thoughts.  
"Alpha?"  
He perked up and looked over to her.  
"Are you okay Alpha?"  
"Just thinking love."  
"About what?" She asked.  
"About tomorrow, how I'm going to have to leave you."  
(Y/N) looked down, she had temporarily forgotten that he was leaving her alone here. Tears started to well up in her eyes. He reached over, and guided her to sit in his lap. She curled up into him and buried her face in his shoulder.  
"Hey, I have an idea. Come on, let's go upstairs."  
"Huh?"  
"Come on!"  
By this time he had already gotten up and was practically dragging her through the large house. When they reached their bedroom (Y/N) was slightly out of breath. Kylo had all but thrown off the door's hinges as he burst through them, and made his way to their closet. Confused, (Y/N) followed after him, and found that he was looking through a drawer of... swimsuits?  
"Kylo, wh-"  
Before she could answer, he had thrown a one piece into her hands and motioned her to go change.  
"Wh-"  
"Go. Change."  
She sighed and did as she was told, sliding out of her clothes and into her bathing suit.  
"Kylo, I don't think-"  
Kylo came and out and dumped another piece of fabric in her arms.  
"Here, I don't want everyone seeing you with this much showing."  
She unfolded the garment to find that it was some sort of cover up, and in the middle of the pile, Kylo had put some sandals in it. She put those on as well, and turned towards her mate, who was doing the same thing.  
"Come on. Let's go!"  
He grabbed her hand again, and they both went flying down the halls, until they reached another grand set of doors, that opened to reveal a grand porch that led down to the lake's beach. The area was lit up by various lights strung around it.  
"Come on!"  
Kylo snapped her out of her daze as he pulled them both to the water's edge.  
"Alpha, I don't, I don't know how to swim."  
"Well, let's fix that!" He smiled, looking very boyish with a goofy smile on his face.  
They continued to laugh and splash on the shore's edge and Kylo taught her to at least stay afloat in the water, but most of the time, they were content with just wading in the shallows.  
"Oh! It's here!"  
Again, (Y/N) felt herself being pulled along to the porch were to glass and a bottle in a bucket of ice were sitting, as well as some various treats that were on separate platters around the surface. Kylo pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. He then went to his chair and took the bottle out, and with a pop, that make the omega jump slightly, the top of the bottle opened, and some steam of some sort came floating out. He then continued to pour some of the liquid into each of the glasses, replaced the top, and set the bottle back in the bucket.  
"What is this?" She asked  
"Some of Naboo's finest white wines."  
He picked up his glass, and took a sip. (Y/N) followed suit, but choked on the bitter after taste and burning sensation as it went down her throat. Kylo noticed her coughing and sputtering and slowly moved the glass away from her.  
"It's alright love, it's an acquired taste."  
They continued to flirt and talk with one another, occasionally picking off one of the delicacies that were presented to them. When Kylo noticed the girl yawning, he knew that it was half past time for them to be going to bed. He held her hand and this time, walked them through the house and to their room. Kylo led them to the 'fresher, and (Y/N) saw that there was a bath already drawn with rose petal floating on the surface. (Y/N)'s widened at the sheer size of the body of water. It was more of a pool than a tub, it could have easily fit nine or ten people, and she could swim in it! Kylo picked her up and set them both down in the water. Kylo relaxed with his back to the edge of the pool, with his mate in his lap. She leaned back and looked behind her to see her Alpha looking back at her with dark, hungry eyes.


	14. XIV

In an instant, he was on her. He crashed his lips against her as his hand traveled down to her navel and began to stroke her folds.  
"K-Kylo." She gasped  
"Hush, love, let me take care of you tonight."  
He inserted a finger into her and began to piston it in and out of her.  
"Alpha!" She cried.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to finger her. He then inserted a second finger, scissoring them inside her. Kylo twisted himself, so that he could cover her mouth with his, as he continued to pleasure her.  
"Kylo, I need- I need-"  
Kylo shushed her and turned her around to face him.  
In an shred of clear headedness, Kylo suddenly realized.  
"I think we need to get out of here first and onto a bed. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?"  
Together, they walked out of the pool. Kylo went over to a pile of towel on to if a counter and wrapped one around his waist. He then picked up another towel, unfolded it, and held it out towards her. She giggled and walked into the towel, and Kylo wrapped it around her shoulders, and dried her off.  
"Come let's go to bed."   
Kylo held out a robe, and but it around her, and then did the same to himself. He took her hands and led them through the doors, down the hallways, and then through the doors of their bedroom. He picked her up, one hand under her knees, the other around her shoulders, and carried her the rest of the way to the bed. He set her down carefully and pulled of both their coverings. He pulled her into his lap. She stroked his length a few times, before sliding down, so that he was completely inside her. He held her hips as he bucked into her and held her to his chest. She buried her head in his shoulder as she held on. Eventually they both reached their peaks, and Kylo's knot inflated, tying them together. He moved them so that they were laying on their side. They gazed at each other, and Kylo pulled her closer to him. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and before Kylo could really say anything else, she was lightly snoring against him.  
\-----  
Morning came all to quickly for the couple. Kylo blearily blinked a few time to clearly see his surroundings, and looked down at his still sleeping mate. He gently pulled out of her, trying his best not to wake up, got up, and went to the smaller 'fresher that was connected to their suite. He turned on the shower, and got in. He was shampooing his hair, when he heard the door open and close, and soon enough, the girl's body was suddenly in the compartment with him  
"Good morning Kylo!"  
Kylo stuttered, surprised, but replied.  
"Good morning my sweet." He smiled down at her.  
They washed each other, Kylo going so far as to crouch down to let (Y/N) wash his back, and run water through his hair, washing that shampoo, then conditioner out of the locks. Kylo, of course, spent a little too much extra time washing his mate's breast. He learned that when she playfully swatted his hands away.  
"Stop it! You're rubbing them raw!"  
She laughed a bit when she found out that Kylo even used conditioner, and at the fact that he had all these expensive hair products in general.  
"How else do I keep my hair soft for you?"  
She burst out laughing when he said this. Kylo frowned in mock hurt, but then continued their routine.  
\------  
The first thing the house keepers saw on the main level, while they were busy cleaning the landing, was (Y/N) running down the stairs, laughing, in a long dress. They were quite surprised that she hadn't fallen yet, honestly, but behind her was the master of the house chasing her down them. He caught her when she had only made it a few steps off the stairs, and spun her around. He set her back down and placed a kiss on her lips. Kylo then led her by the hand, to the dining room, were plates full of food lay before them. They followed the same routine as they had at dinner. Kylo pulled out a chair for her, then sat himself next to her. He watched her take a few bites, before digging into his own meal. Both were silent while they ate, neither wanting to bring up the inevitable. Soon enough, unfortunately, their plates had been emptied, then Kylo and his mate prepared Kylo's things for his departure. She sneaked a few notes amount his things, to help remind himself of her. She put them in between the folds of his clothes, a few amount his toiletries.  
They eventually found themselves standing outside, on the landing pad, Kylo lifted his helmet, that he put on before they went outside, just enough so that he could bend down, and kiss his love goodbye. He wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head to his chest.   
"Do you really have to go?"  
"Unfortunately, yes, my dear. I can not just abandon my duties."  
"Why can't I come with you?"  
"You know why I can't bring you. What Hux almost did to you-" he paused and took a deep breath "-if that were to ever happen again to you-" another pause, another deep breath " I would never forgive myself. I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger."  
"You- you love me?" She looked up at him.  
"Yes! Of course! How could I not love my mate? My love?"  
"You've just never- I mean-" she stuttered, trying to find her words.  
"I- I love you too Ky!"  
Kylo smiled behind his mask at the new nickname she had just given him. He tugged her closer to his chest, and rest his covered head on top of her. Then he felt something strange, different, like a small spark coming from somewhere around him. He felt all around him, and found where the source was coming from. He looked down at his mate and realized.  
"Oh, my dear, what a wonderful gift you have given me."  
"Huh?"  
"A child, my dear, you're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late "May the 4th be with you"

"Pr-pregnant?"  
"Yes, my dear, you're with child"  
"But how-"  
"There's a tiny spark I felt within you. It must also mean... it must also mean that my child is force sensitive!" He beamed. "Oh, this is glorious!" He spun her around. "This is truly the most glorious thing!"  
"Kylo-"  
"Oh, now I wish even more not to leave you here. I promise I will be back soon and not leave you to take care of our child alone."  
"Kylo, I understand that you are a very busy man."  
"I will try to move as much of my work here as I can."  
"Oh Ky."  
"But for now, I must leave you dearest."  
"I know Alpha."  
He embraced her one last time, before reluctantly letting her go, and moved into the shuttle. (Y/N) watched, with tears in her eyes, as the shuttle lifted from the ground and jetted out of sight. She collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. One of the maids came over and knelt down beside her.  
"My lady, it's alright. Come, let's get you inside." She helped her up and guided her into the mansion.  
"Come, let's get you warmed up, you're shivering mam."  
"Wh-what's your name?"  
"Senthia my lady."  
"Thank you, Senthia."  
"My lady." She bowed and led her to sit down in a large armchair, in front of a large fireplace. She turned and walked out of the room. (Y/N) stared at the fire and slowly fell asleep  
\-----  
"My Lady?"  
...  
"My Lady?"  
She started awake and saw the maid gently shaking her awake.  
"I've brought you lunch mam."  
"Oh, um, thank you." She stuttered out.  
Senthia bowed and stood by the tray that was now set on a low table by the chair.  
"Um, you're dismissed?"  
She bowed and left the room. (Y/N) looked down at the food, she wasn't really hungry, she was still down because her mate had left her. She knew he said he would come back, but that didn't help the feeling of loneliness of him being gone. Sure there were the house keepers, but she still missed her mate. She tentatively picked up a bowl of some sort of soup, along with a spoon and took a small spoonful. The flavors exploded in her mouth, and she couldn't help but let out a little moan. She decided that maybe she should eat, at least a little. After all, you can't let good food go to waste.  
\-------  
When he arrived back on The Finalizer he was almost immediately met with a small lieutenant. What was his name, Milly, Mitty, Mitaka? Mitaka, came over, visibly shaking as he announced that Supreme Leader demanded his presence immediately. Kylo stared down at the small lieutenant. It was impossible that he was even a beta, his slim frame and short stature. He took off, leaving Mitaka frozen in shock, still shaking and grateful that this interaction hadn't ended up with Kylo choking him again.  
Kylo marched down the various halls of the ship towards his destination. He stepped through the doors, and suddenly a huge hologram of the Supreme Leader appeared on the empty throne. Kylo kneeled before him.  
"Kylo Ren." He greeted.  
"You demanded my presence master."  
"Yes, yes, I do believe that it is due time to complete your training Kylo Ren. I have prepared a shuttle to depart from The Finalizer an hour, i expect you to be on board when it arrives."  
"Yes master."  
"Good."  
With that, the holo flickered off, and Kylo got up. He figured that he would just take his shuttle with all his things and leave immediately, seeing that he had just gotten back. He made his way back to the ship bay, and got back on his shuttle and took off.  
\-----  
It was late at night when (Y/N) got a holocall from Kylo. She rushed over to grab the vibrating device and flicked it on.  
"Kylo!"  
"Hello love." His unmasked face greeted her. "How have the both of you been since I've been away?"  
The both of us?  
Right  
"We're, were doing okay."  
"That's wonderful. I am currently on my way to the Supreme Leader, it seems that I will be away a lot long than I originally thought. I'm sorry darling."  
Her eyes welled up with tears, but she was determined not to let them fall in front of him. She didn't want him to think that she was some weak little trophy wife, though, that was how she had been acting since he first brought her with him.  
"Oh, love, please don't cry for me."  
"I'm not crying." She lied  
"Love, I can she the tears in your eyes, please, don't cry. I will be back as soon as I can."  
\------  
Kylo reluctantly clicked off the call and turned his attention back to the tunnel of light that surrounded his ship as it traveled to its destination. He stretched and made his way to the sleeping quarters towards the bow. He took off his shirt and settled himself onto the the mattress, slowly falling asleep.  
\-----  
After Kylo turned off the comm, (Y/N) finally let herself cry. Her cries were muffled by her pillow as she turned to her side. Apparently she had been crying quite loudly because there came a rapping at the door, and a muffled "My Lady?" Sounded through the doors. When there was no signal to be let in, she peeked through a crack between the doors, to find her mistress sobbing into her pillow.  
"My Lady!" She ran over to the crying girl. She sat on the edge of the bed and adjusted her so that her head was on her shoulder, and she was leaning on her.  
"It's alright mam. He'll be back." She shushed as she rubbed circles on her back. When the sobbing died down she looked over to her, to find her sleeping. So she took her mistress off her shoulder, and tucked her into the bed. She went over to the lights, and turned them down to zero percent, and made her leave.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!

The last time (Y/N) had heard from her mate was three months ago. During that time she had gone through the typical morning sickness, fatigue, and strange cravings with the company of her household staff. Her belly was beginning to show a smidgin, just a few inches from what it used to be, not quite noticeable until one where to get close enough and pay attention to her abdomen.   
Three months, three months he had been gone, she tried holoing him every night, only to be met with a unreceived signal. Most nights she would cry herself to sleep, clutching Kylo’s pillow, trying to get a whiff of his ever fading scent. Her hand maidens often stood outside her doors, listening to their mistress sob and it broke their hearts. Often times they would have to go into the room to comfort her when her sobbed turned into screaming and thrashing, yelling for her mate to come back. They held her as her sobs died down, and her breaths evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep.  
There wasn't much to do around the estate, at least nothing that seemed to lift her spirits. Her maids had tried to get her to go down to the private shore that the estate had, and tried to get her to relax by the water. There was also a gigantic library in the estate, stuffed full of both holo and paper books, yet very few seemed to interest her. Even the expanses of gardens that surrounded the mansion never seemed to make he smile. They tried teaching her to cook, sew, knit, crochet, anything that would lift her spirits and chase away her seemingly constant depression.   
“Milady, you really should eat, you and the baby both need it.”  
“I'll just throw it back up anyway.” She mumbled  
“Please milady. Just a few bites?”  
(Y/N) was sitting in a chair close to one of the mansions many fireplaces. When she was met with silence, she walked into the room and set the tray she had been holding onto the table between the two chairs that surrounded the fire.  
“Malady, please, it would be what to master would want if he where here.”  
She heard her mistress sniffle and looked up from setting the tray down.  
“Oh, milady.” She sighed.   
She ran out and quickly came back with box of tissues. When she came back however, she was already full on sobbing. She came around and hugged her from where she stood, cooing to her, trying to calm her down.  
That was when they heard it.

The sound of an engine.

(Y/N) jumped from her seat and began to make her way to the door.  
“Milady! Wait!” She called after her, rushing to catch up. She eventually did, panting lightly, and gently pulled on her arm, slowing her down.  
“It's not good for the baby.” She stated, letting her arm drop and continued behind (Y/N) towards the source of the noise.  
When they reached the landing pad, they were greeted by the sight of Kylo’s shuttle coming in through the atmosphere. She was jittery with excitement, and her handmaiden had to hold her arm to stop her from full on running to where the ship would land.The shuttled came closer, now coming through the clouds, until as its landing gear can into view, and slowly touched down. She ramp lower with a hiss and revealed her masked mate. His eyes locked on her’s and ran to her, pulling her into his arms. She placed her hand on his chest and reveled in his warmth. Kylo crushed her to him, as if to make sure she was real, and not just some cruel dream.  
“Oh, how I have missed you.” He whispered from above her. She let out a content moan and snuggled deeper into his chest. Kylo looked up, realizing that they weren't alone, gently released her and took her hand. He led them into the estate and up to their room. When the door closed, his mask unlocked with a hiss and dropped down with a clunk. He rushed towards her again and wrapped his arms around her. He placed her head beneath his and nuzzled his face in her hair. Kylo purred in content, enjoying the warmth she gave off.  
“Kylo?”  
He looked down at his mate, to be met with her lips covering his. They slowly moved against each other, enjoy the feeling of each partners lips again. Kylo carded his hand through her hair and grabbed the back of her head to hold her against him. He placed his forehead against her’s and smiled when she locked eyes with him. She giggled with him and he placed a light kiss on her lips before straightening out. He looked over to the untouched plate by the fire and sighed.  
“Have you eaten at all today?”  
“A bit.”  
“(Y/N), my love, that's not good for the baby.” His hand reached out to touch the small bump that came from her belly.  
“And how is my little one doing?”  
“Making me throw up my dinner, making me tired…” she drifted.  
“I'm sorry I wasn't here for all of that darling, but there's something I have to tell you.”  
“What is it Ky?” She inclined her head slightly.  
“We will discuss it over dinner, come.” He took both her hands and led her a few steps before turning around and opening the doors. He led her through the maze of halls, down the stairs, and then into the dinning room. Kylo pulled out her seat then sat himself at the head of the table as usual. Some servers came in with trays and placed them in front of the couple. They lifted the lids to reveal plate food and that was no less than heavenly.  
After the meal had been served, and desert had been eaten, (Y/N) set her fork down and looked over to her mate.  
“Kylo, what were you going to tell me?”  
He took a deep breath and started.  
“I am the new Supreme Leader darling.”


	17. XVII

She gave a nervous laugh.  
“Ky, what do you mean by ‘new supreme leader’?” She questioned with a nervous smile.  
“I killed him (Y/N). I killed Snoke.”  
“What! Wh-why?”  
“He wanted me to kill you (Y/N)!” He threw back is chair and pulled her into his arms.  
“He wanted to take you away from me.” He mumbled into her hair. He continued to mumble various sentences about how Snoke wanted to kill her and how she would never be taken from him. Eventually shaking out of her shocked state, wrapped her arms around his neck and became to coo at him.  
“It's alright. I here. Don't worry, we're fine. Shhh.” She combed her fingers through his hair. Some time later, she pulled from her mate’s hold and took his hand.  
“Come, lest go sit down and talk more about this.” She gave a small smile.  
Kylo nodded and allowed himself to be guided into one of the sitting room, and then be gently pushed down onto one of the lounges. (Y/N) sat with her knees towards Kylo and took both hands in her lap. She began to take of one of Kylo’s gloves that he had strangely worn through dinner, when he stopped her.  
“(Y/N), don't.” He wouldn't met her eyes.  
“Kylo, what's wrong?” She dropped is hands and then brought hers to cup his cheeks. She brought his face back towards her, and made him look at her.  
“What’s wrong Ky?”  
“Nothing you should worry about.”  
“Kylo, why won't you take off your gloves?”  
“Because!” He got up from his seat.  
She then noticed something else.  
His eyes, she could have sworn they flashed yellow.   
(Y/N) flinched back at his yelling; he had never done so before.  
“A-alpha?” She curled in on herself.  
He turned around, eyes, in fact, yellow. (Y/N) cowered even farther into the lounge, trying to make herself seem smaller. Kylo ripped off his glove to show a now skeletal looking, metal hand.  
“Ky- Kylo?”   
Hearing her scared whimper, he sat down defeated.  
“This, this…” he glowered at his synthetic hand.  
The omega cautiously unrolled from her crouched position and gently pulled his hand to her cheek. She placed his hand to her cheek and nuzzled into the metal palm and placed a light kiss there. Kylo looked away. (Y/N) practically purred as she continued to nuzzle the metal limb.  
“(Y/N)…”  
“Sh… please sit down, I haven't heard everything yet.”  
“I think this was quite enough for tonight.” A humorless laugh emitted from him, as he sat down  
“Okay.” She sighed and moved closer to her alpha, snuggling into his side. She looked up at him, but he was staring straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. Though, to her relief, his eyes had gone back to there normal brown. (Y/N) let out a sigh and lay her head on his shoulders and laid her legs across the unoccupied part of the settee. She closed her eyes and relished in the warmth that Kylo gave off and his presence that she had missed for three months. Kylo looked down at her after he heard her breathing even out. His metal fingers moved to push some stray hair away from his mate’s face as he gazed down at her sleeping form. He couldn't help the small smile that erupted when her face scrunched up as her hair tickled her face.  
“I love you.” He whispered, and before her knew it, he was asleep too.  
———————-  
Kylo woke up with a kink in his back. He looked around his unfamiliar surrounds for a moment before remembering what hade transpired the night before. His thoughts were confirmed when he noticed the weight on his side. Looking down, he confirmed that it was, in fact, his (Y/N) who had fallen asleep on him. He looked around the room, not wanting to wake her up, yet wanting to start his morning. He sighed, defeated and lightly shock (Y/N)’s shoulder. She let out a groan and turn her face into the back of the lounge. Kylo chuckled.  
“(Y/N), love, it’s time to wake up.  
She let out a small ‘no’ and snuggled closer into him.  
“(Y/N) we need to get up.”  
Another groan.  
Kylo sighed and began to get up, trying to gently replace himself with the cushions. His mate’s eyes then flew open and she began to giggle.  
“Ky! What are you doing!”  
“You would get up!”   
She sat herself up on the seat and watched him walk out of the room. After a few winks, she decided to follow him. She caught up to him as he was about to ascend onto the stairs.  
“Alpha, wait!”  
Kylo smirked, but didn't turn around, pretending to ignore her.  
“Alpha!” She began to run, almost crashing into him in the process. She stumbled back, about to trip down the stairs, when an arm quickly wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a chest.  
“I believe Abriela told you not to run through these halls as well? Saying something about it being ‘not good for the baby’?”  
“But, you were walking to fast, and I didn't expect you to stop.”   
Kylo sighed, and soon the one arm around her waist, turned into two, picking her up and climbing the stairs for her. (Y/N) just nuzzled into his chest, happy to be in his arms again.  
“I'm beginning to believe that you like to be toted around everywhere.” He joked.  
“I wouldn't mind that.” She smiled into his chest.  
She felt a rumble come from his chest, and he continued to, what she would only assume to be, their bedroom. As the passed through the threshold of the room, he set her down and went over to the connecting refresher. (Y/N) went over to their shared closet, pulled out a simple dress for her, and some comfortable clothes for Kylo. She knew he may not like to walk around in such casual clothing, but he was going to wear these, even if she had to force it on him. After last night, she gathered that he was definitely distressed from all that had transpired from the pass months.  
She skipped into the bathroom, clothes in hand, only to find her mate, sitting on their toilet with a lost look in his eyes.  
“Kylo? What’s wrong?”


	18. XVIII

He didn't respond, he still had the same lost look in his eyes.  
“Kylo please.”  
He still didn't respond.  
Not sure what to do, she decided to continue what Kylo had started. She first placed their clothes on the counter, then went to went over to the bath, and turned it on; since he probably wouldn't fare well in a shower right now. She took some oils and fragrances and poured it into he ever rising water. She tested the water to make sure it was a habitable temperature. She then came over to her mate, and began to undress him. He seemed to be in a sort of trance as she tried to rid him of his clothes. It was difficult to remove his clothes, like undressing a doll except that doll was about two time her weight, and refused to move. She did, however, eventually manage to strip him of his uniform, and tried pulling him up. At first there was no success, but it seemed, for a short moment, he snapped out of it, and allowed her to guide him into the water. She then undressed herself and sat in between his legs, where she was used to sitting. The warm water seemed to snap Kylo out of his trance as he looked down at her.  
“(Y/N)?”  
She snuggled into his chest in response.  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.  
She purred in response.  
They stayed like that for a few moments, before (Y/N) remembered what her purpose was. She wiggled out of his hold, earning a confused look from Kylo, and reached over for some soap and a wash cloth.  
“(Y/N), what are you-“  
She gently shushed him in response and poured some soap on the towel, dipped it in the water to make suds and began to wash her mate’s body. At first, he stiffened up, confused by her actions; after all, it was his job to take care of her. So, however, he accepted her touch, and allowed her to now take care of him. She washed his hair, kneading the shampoo through his thick locks, then poured water over his head (careful not to get any in his eyes), then repeated the same process with the conditioner. When she was finished, she began to wash herself, but Kylo stopped her.  
“Please.” He held the cloth, gently trying to take it away from her, but she pulled his hand from the towel, and brought it down into the water.  
She continued to quickly wash herself and Kylo watched. Afterwards, (Y/N) pulled Kylo to her bare chest, opposite of the position that they normal would be in. Kylo again protested said that he should be taking care of her, but she still only shushed him, and held him to her chest. She stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until the water grew cold, then stepped out to quick dry herself off then dawn on a robe. She then went over to grab another towel, and held it out to him. It was quite comical, the tall giant, bending himself to allow the towel to drape over him. She dried him off and handed him some clothes, then turned to put her’s on. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and then pulled her to a hard chest. Kylo buried his nose into her neck and left light kisses around her mark. She tilted her head to the side to grant him more access to it and sighed.  
“Alpha.” She sighed as he continued his assault.  
He pulled her tighter to his chest and murmured phases that were unintelligible to her ears. She wiggled so that she turned herself in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Kylo, come to bed.”  
He didn't need to be told twice and let her guide him by the arm out into the bedroom and onto the bed. She lightly pushed Kylo onto the surface and climbed on top of him. This time, it was her that placed little kisses and nips along his nape. She continued her assault and pushed his sleep shirt up, signaling him that she wanted it off.  
“What was the point of getting dressed, when they're going to be taken off anyway?” He chided jokingly.   
She crashed her lips to his in response. He gladly returned with greater intensity. Tongues fought for dominance as Kylo began to pull her night dress over her body. Their kiss broke as she helped shrug off her gown over her head, leaving her only in a small pair of underwear. Kylo growled and rolled them both over, so that he was hovering above her. (Y/N) whined and tried to get back on top of him.  
“Kylo, let me!”  
He relented and allowed her to roll back so she was back atop of him. She kissed down his chest and down to where his lounge pants blocked her descent. She pulled the down, not so gracefully, since Kylo was normally the one to undress them both, though Kylo help and pulled the clothing the rest of the way down, and off his form. Kylo lightly laughed at her effort and earned a glare from his omega.  
“What?” He chuckled.  
She looked down, defeated.  
Kylo noticed this and sat up to lift her chin to him.  
“What is it love? There is no need to be embarrassed, I just find it quite adorable with your inexperience.”  
He let go of her and laid back down, grabbing her hips and bringing it to his.  
“But Ky…” she looked down at his length, silently implying what she was about to do.  
“No need. I just need you right now.” He pushed her hips up a bit as he grabbed himself. He positioned himself above her hole and then guided her down onto his shaft. She let out a loud moan as he slid his entire length into her, bumping into her cervix. He grabbed her hips and guided them up and down, showing her what to do. Soon enough, Kylo lightened his grip as (Y/N) took charge. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she bounced more on his cock. Kylo removed one hand from her hip and began to rub her clit in fast circles, bringing her closer to release. Her thrusts stuttered and she collapsed onto his chest, her hips lightly rolling, winding down from use. Kylo held her to him and violently thrust himself into her with vigor. He panted into her ear as he pounded himself closer to his release. He came with a grunt as his knot inflated to its full size locking them together and causing his mate to come again. His arms went lacks as he emptied himself into her, lightly rutting into her as he did so. He threaded a hand through her hair and ran them through her locks as he came down from his high. She felt her snuggle into his chest and place a kiss above his heart. He bent down to place a kiss on top of her head.  
“I love you.”


	19. XIX

(Y/N) awoke the next morning, feeling content and full with her mate’s cock still nestled inside her. She snuggled into his chest and let out a deep sigh. She felt a thumb lightly brush over her slightly distended. She looked up to see Kylo looking focusing his attention to the small bump. He turned his attention to her and planted a sweet kiss to her lips  
“You’ve been nesting?”  
It was more of a statement than a question. (Y/N) hummed in response. Kylo knew the bed felt more cramped last night, in his right mind, he noticed the extra pillows and blankets that now covered the bed.  
“I think we need to get you a proper place to nest”  
She responded wth a grunt.  
He bent down to place a soft kiss atop her head.  
“ (Y/N), we have to get up.”  
“No” she whined and nuzzled deeper into his chest.  
Kylo sighed and began to sit up, clutching (Y/N) to his chest keeping her from falling. Her walls tightened, making him groan and harden in  
“Goddammit (Y/N).” He growled and threw them back on the pillows and pounded into. Her wyes flew open; she writhed and mewled under him as he pistinned himself into her. As quickly as it started, they were again knotted to each other. Kylo panted as he scowled down at her.  
“Now what am I going to do?”  
He growled and his eyes flashed yellow.  
(Y/N) flinched.  
Kylo blinked, eyes returning to their previous color. He sighed and flipped them as to cradle her to his chest. He brought the data pad to him and began taping the screen, presumably orders.  
His knot did deflate after some time and he was able to pull a reluctant (Y/N) off of him. He resisted the urge to take her again as she stubbornly clung to him, not wanting him to pull away from her.   
“(Y/N), I need to get up,I have a very busy day and I can’t start it while knotted to you.”  
He knew it was the goddamn hormones that made her so aroused and clingy, but making her a place to nest should take care of the problem, he thought. She relented and pulled away from him with a wet pop, letting strings of thick cum to ooze down her thighs. He bit his lip at the sight, willing himself not to get aroused.   
“Come on love, you need a shower.”  
After the shower, they ordered breakfast in their room.Kylo dressed and took off, leaving his mate to sleep a little while longer. She awoke again and threw on a dress. She went down to the first floor and decided to sit in one of the parlor rooms and sew clothes for the baby. She looked at the small onesie a small break for lunch and continued, contently starting on another article of clothing.  
She hadn’t noticed how much time had pasted until one of the hand maidens came in. “ Master Ren wants me to take you to him. He says it’s a surprise.” She smiled.  
“Surprise?”  
“ Oh yes, milady, he’s demands that I get you there as quickly as possible.”  
She took her mistress’ hand and led her out of the room though the manner, stopping when they reached a set of doors; the maid knocked.  
A muffled “Enter.”, came from the other side.  
Slowly, they entered into an almost empty rooms. In the middle of the space was slightly raised mattress covered in a white sheet that could easily hold several people. The perimeter was slightly raised, making it look like… a nest. Panes of windows stood throughout the room, letting plenty of sunlight in. (Y/N) looked to one side finding two more doors that led to a balcony. She took in the room, looking around before her eyes landed on Kylo.  
“Leave us” he dismissed the help.  
As soon as the doors closed, the familiar hiss sounded from behind her. She turned to find her maskless mate walking over to her waiting for her reaction. ( Y/N) turned herself around the room taking in the details and faced him again.  
“I thought this would be a more appropriate place to nest. There’s more room for pillows and blanket and everything else. I…it’s not done yet, I mean, we still need to put some pieces in for the ba-“  
He was cut off by (Y/N)’s body running into him and wrapping her arms around him.  
“I love it.”  
Kylo buried his nose in her hair and smiled.  
“I love you.” Her voice muffled from his chest.  
“And I you.”  
Then her mate did something unexpected, he kneeled in front of her and placed an ear to her abdomen. Her hand came down hesitantly and began to stroke his hair as he listened to the little thing growing in her womb. He closed his eyes and reached out with the force to his child. Their presence was small, a little spark inside their mother. He hummed when he felt the child flutter inside his mate. (Y/N) saw Kylo smile and hum as he bonded with them. He pulled away and stood up. He cupped her face in his palms and gave her a sweet kiss.  
“It’s a boy.”  
“What?”  
“Our child, it’s a boy, a son (Y/N). We’re going to have a son!”  
His mouth pulled into a huge grin as he spun her around. He set her down and his smile dissipated.  
“Unfortunately this is only temporary, once the baby is born, we will be moving into the royal palace. They are making preparations as they speak.”  
(Y/N) nodded.  
“Unfortunately, I must get going. I need to settle a few more things before dinner. Now, you can fill this room with whatever you need for the baby.”  
He pecked her lips before sliding his helmet back on and exited the room. (Y/N) focused back to empty nest-like piece. She had never seen anything like it. Sure, when she was still at home, she helped many women (and sometimes men), birth babies, and she did see how the omegas nested in their beds, but she had never heard of an entire room dedicated for nesting alone.  
The balcony doors caught her attention. She got up and walk over and opened the doors that offered a magnificent view of the sunset through the glass of the doors. She stepped out to see a gorgeous of the lake. She saw the shore on the other side, and watched various shapes in the distance move. Her nose caught sweet smell, turning, she noticed that the balcony was covered in flora: potted plants dotted the ledges, vines beginning to crawl up the wall, and small saplings stood proudly by the doors. She noticed two lattice chairs and made her way to one. She sat down to watch the sun disappear into the horizon. Closing the doors and walking around the room, she began to mentally place various furnitures and decorations around it. She went out to go find one of the maids to help her with the various tasks needed around the room. She stepped into her’s and Kylo’s room, and sure enough, there was one of them folding the laundry and placing them where they belonged. The girl jumped, surprised by her mistress’s presence.  
“M-my lady!” She quickly greeted.  
“Annabelle, I need your help.”  
(Y/N) quickly went over to the bed and grabbed a few pillows before leaving the room.  
Annabelle, all to happy to take a break, followed her out the door. (Y/N) led them to the small nesting room and eagerly opened the door and showed Annabelle around the room.  
“It’s amazing isn’t it Annabelle?”  
“It is quite marvelous my lady. I heard shouting and banging throughout the house mam, now I see they were quite busy.”  
As she was talking, (Y/N) walked over to the soon-to-be-nest and positioned the stolen pillows to her liking.  
“Could you get me some blankets? Possibly also some of my sewing supplies and a data pad? I want to order a few things.”  
“Of course!” She chirped then left the room, returning a few moment later with a pile of blankets, as well as a few pillows stacked on top.  
She thanked and dismissed her, but told her to fetch her when it was time for dinner. She arranged the new pieces to her liking and then flopped down to browse for various things needed for the arrival of her son.  
Perhaps I could go shopping tomorrow.  
She pondered as she looked through the various items, taking note of the ones she wanted to show Kylo. Soon enough, there came a knock at the door and the other handmaiden stepped it.  
“It’s time for dinner mam.” She lead her down to the great dinning hall that the manner held.   
“Master Ren said he will be a bit later to the meal, but insisted you begin without him”  
(Y/N) placed her tablet next to her and nodded, dismissing her. Another servant came in with a tray and a pitcher. He bent down to place the tray in front of her and to fill the glass with water. He lifting the lid, letting some steam escape to reveal the night’s meal. He bowed before going back the way he came. She stared down at the food, then picked her fork up and began to pick at her food. By the time Kylo arrived, she still had barely touch her meal. Kylo noticed this.  
“Why haven’t you eaten.” He spat.  
(Y/N) quickly looked down at her plate.  
He sensed her distress from his scolding and took of his helmet before sitting at the head of the table. He placed his helmet next to him and then waited to be served. Soon enough, the same boy came out with a tray and served him as he did (Y/N). Kylo watched her, making sure she had begun to eat, before starting his own meal. He was extremely starved by the day’s events and was all to pleased to dig into his meal. He was broken from his focus on his food by a small  
“Ky?”  
He looked up, his mouth still full of food, at what had interrupted his eating to find his mate, who, after seeing his scowl, looked back down.  
“What?”  
“It’s nothing, I’ll tell you later.”  
“What were you going to ask me?”  
He was getting more agitated, his eyes flashed yellow.  
“You know how you said I could get anything I needed for the baby?”  
“Is this what this is about. You interrupted dinner to talk about interior decoration?!”  
She cowered when she saw those sickly yellow eyes.  
“Alpha, I did- I didn’t think that-that it was a big deal to-to bring the top-topic up.”  
Kylo snapped out of it, realizing he had scared her, and, as far as he could sense, his son as well.  
“Once I finish, we’ll go sit and talk about this, but for now, I still need to eat.” He tried to say it as calmly as possible, but it still came out as a growl.  
“Yes alpha.”  
With that, she scurried out the door. When he heard the doors shut, he looked over to were she sat and found she had only eaten about half the food on the plate. He hated seeing the look of fear in her eyes, feeling his child flutter around, sensing his mother’s distress. With everything that had happened, his new position had already begun to stress him out, shortening his temper. Yes, he still enjoyed seeing the fear in the eyes of everyone he pasted , but when he saw it on her face…  
He held his head in his hands. Couldn’t he do anything right!? He knew hid eyes were yellow right now, no wonder she ran. As he tried to calm himself, his breaths turned into pants as his anger only bloomed. He couldn’t go to his mate like this. Growling, He shot up, knocking over his chair ; he grabbed his mask, threw in over his head, and flew out the door.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, but college apps suck and holidays are busy.
> 
> Also, I know you're going to hate me after this. What's a good fic without some angst?

Meanwhile, the small girl ran up the stairs and into her nesting room. She locked the door behind her and collapsed atop the pile of blankets and pillows. She buried herself in her nest, sniffling as tears ran down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around herself, she soon found herself asleep.  
The next morning, the first thing she noticed was something warm wrapped around her middle, pressing her to against a wall. Light snores sounded behind her, hair moved slightly with the rhythm of air moving to and from them. She opened her eyes to find that she was in her and Kylo’s bedroom. She shifted and saw a hand placed atop her ever growing bump where her child lay. She heard a groan come from behind her and an arm, she discovered, tightened around her and practically crushed her him. She felt a nose bury itself in her hair and a content sigh following. A warm kiss was pressed to the same spot before she heard a mumbled “good morning love.” She cautiously tried to twist her way out of his arms, only to have them tighten around her. His legs spread her’s apart and his metallic hand grabbed hold of one and wrapped it around his waist.  
“No, Kylo-“  
He shushed her as his length teased at her entrance.  
“ No, Kylo, I really-“  
Before she could finish her sentence, she bolted up and ran into the adjacent ‘fresher’s toilet and emptied out last night’s dinner into the bowl. After a few more heaves, she let out a groan and leaned back on her knees, gulping deep breaths of air.  
Kylo watched, in shock, as he watched his mate. Was this what she went through while he was gone? He cautiously got up from the bed and padded over to where she was catching her breath. He flushed the toilet and bent down to her level. She leaned against him and he gladly took her in his arms. He rubbed her back as her breathing became normal again; then helped lead them back to the bed. He lay her under the blankets and went back into the fresher. He came back out with a wet towel and wiped her face from the remits of vomit around her mouth.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned.  
She weakly nodded her head and sat herself up.  
Kylo sat on the bed next to her and brushed a few stray hairs from her face.  
“Are you alright to have breakfast?”  
“Yeah, just give me a few minutes.” She moved to get up when two hands pushed her back down.  
“I’ll have breakfast sent up.”  
(Y/N) huffed.  
“I’m fine, really Kylo, I just need a few moments.”  
“You’re staying right here. You really shouldn’t be moving much anyway.”  
She placed her hands on his cheeks.  
“I’m at the end of my first trimester, I’m not bedridden yet.”  
Kylo sighed.  
“Just really don’t want anything to happen to you two.”  
He placed a hand on the slight bump.  
(Y/N) took one hand and placed it above his.  
“We’re doing just fine.” Just above a whisper.  
“I’ve just lost so much, given up so much. I don’t think I could bare losing you.”  
She placed a chaste kiss.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” She breathed against his lips.  
Kylo pounced on her and devoured her lips.  
“You have no idea what you do to me, do you little one?”  
She hummed  
“I think I might have an idea.”  
Kylo all but ripped her nightdress off and latched onto one of her breasts. He hummed as his hand came up to knead the neglected one. He looked up at her, pupils blown wide. (Y/N) threaded her fingers through his hair as he continued to lavish attention on her sensitive flesh. Then, as soon as it began, he stopped and trailed kisses down her body. Stopping to pay extra attention to where their son slowly grew within her. He nuzzled her ever growing womb.  
“I love seeing you swollen with my pup.”  
He hummed  
“I think I’m going to keep you full of my pups until you can’t bare anymore.”  
He felt her tense under him.  
He stopped his descent and came back up so he could look down upon her.  
“What’s wrong love?”  
He tilted his head, reading her expressions closely.  
“Is that what I am? A brooding mare? An incubator for your heirs?”   
Kylo looked confused.  
“Why do you think I’ve masked my scent all my life? Why I ran from you? I never wanted to be just an object for alphas to fuck and fill. I never wanted a mate to begin with.”  
She looked away from him, tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  
“(Y/N)… sweetheart… I-I didn’t mean…”  
He slowly pulled himself from her and sat up.  
“I guess I knew this would happen eventually,”  
She let out a bitter laugh.  
“That I would one day be caught by some alpha. It was bound to happen one day.”  
She sat up as well and covered her face with her hands. She slammed them on her knees.  
“Why am I even here. I’m a doctor for gods’ sake! What the hell am I doing? Letting myself get mated, letting myself get pregnant, making nests and… oh what in the seven hells? I’ve been sewing and becoming the fragile little omega I promised never to become.”  
She let out a growl. Her shoulder racked with withheld sobs as she realized what had happened to her.  
She let out another dry laugh.  
“Hell, I’ve been wearing dresses for fuck sake.”  
Kylo watched as his mate cried.  
Had he done this? Had he made her cry?  
“(Y/N)-“  
“What?! What the hell do you want with me?! To carry and birth your pups? Lay there as you pound into me night after night? Cook for you? clean for you? Become a pretty little omega who does what you say?!”  
She looked him dead in the eye, shoulders heaving, eyes bloodshot and her face flushed with a mixture of emotions.  
She looked down at her hands.  
“What have I become?”


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is so short, but senior year has thrown one thing after another at me. Good news is- I got into my first choice of college!

Kylo reached out to her, only for her to flinch away from them.  
“Please don’t touch me.” She murmured.  
Kylo retracted his hands and looked at her defeated form.  
“You mean so much more to me than that. You know that (Y/N)? I love you more than anything. You are my love, my mate, my empress.”  
She looked up at him.  
“Empress?”  
“Yes. My empress.”  
“But- the Supreme leader.”  
“Yes, the tyrant who brought nothing but discord to the galaxy. I plan, with you by my side, to fix what he has done and to bring true order to the galaxy. There will be no more ‘supreme leaders’ only the future dynasties of emperors that will come from us.”  
He gingerly placed a hand on her ever growing bump.  
“I need you (Y/N).”  
With his other hand, he gently took her chin and brought her to look at him.  
“I love you.”  
She gazed into his his dark orbs.  
She turned her head and got up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I need to think.”  
“No, (Y/N), wait-“  
The doors closed behind her.  
He paused, mouth open and a hand reached out as he debated with himself as to wether or not to go after her. He was afraid that she would leave, abandoning him like everyone else had. With his mind spiraling down those trails of thoughts, he grabbed his lightsaber and began to slash at everything in his wake.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) wandered the halls and found her way into the gardens that surrounded the manor. She followed the various paths that twisted and turned through beds of beautifully colored flowers and trees drooping with their own blooms. Her feet became sore and she became out of breath. Spotting a bench, she made her way over and settled herself on the wooden surface. She plucked a flower from a bush close to her and twirled it in between her fingers. She lost herself in her thoughts as she played with the little bloom, looking around and taking in her surroundings. Exotic birds flew overhead and some landed in the trees above her. Their songs relaxed her and calmed her thoughts. Before she knew it, her eyes began to feel heavy. She decided to rest against one of the trees’ bases and placed both her hands on top of her belly. Soon enough, her soft snores joined along with the birds’ lullaby.

Kylo extinguished his saber as he heaved in large gulps of air. He had destroyed most of their room; ruining their bed, dressers, nothing was spared in his rage. He looked around, wide eyed and took in the carnage, and came back to his senses.  
“(Y/N)” he realized.  
He ran out of the room, looking everywhere for her. He frantically checked every room and corridor, looking for his missing mate. Sometime during his search, he ran into one of the omegas in charge of the house. He grabbed her by the shoulders, making her drop the linens she had just finished cleaning.  
“Where is she?!” He panicked.  
“I- I don’t know, my lord, Melanie and I haven’t been called by her or your lordships since last evening.”  
He let go of her shoulders and stormed off.

He found himself in (Y/N)’s little “nesting” room. He collapsed onto the comfy looking chair in the corner and cradled his head in his hands, letting out a pained growl and fisted his hair between his fingers.  
Had she run away?  
Had she left him?  
Angry tears reluctantly fell from his eyes.

(Y/N) slowly woke, her back feeling sore, and uncomfortably got up from her resting spot. She stretched, getting the kinks out of her back and yawned. Realizing that she was still in her nightgown, she suddenly felt cold. Wanting to warm up, she turned and began walling towards the house. When she walked through the doors, the first thing she noticed was Annabelle rushing towards her, almost running over her in the process.  
“My lady, My lady! Come quick. The master, he-“  
(Y/N) quickly followed after her.

When she got to her destination, she was startled by the sight of her mate. His shoulders shook with silent sobs and his knuckles white as her pulled at his hair. Annabelle silently closed the door behind her and waited outside, should their meeting take a wrong turn.  
“Kylo?”  
He looked up at her, his eyes puffy and red; irises turning yellow again.  
(Y/N) cautiously walked over to him, watching every minuscule movement.  
“Kylo?”  
She stood in front of him and tentatively reached out a hand towards him.  
She let out a squeak when he pulled her to him, burying his nose into her neck. Mantras of apologies were muffled by the skin Kylo was nudging against.  
“Kylo, wha-“  
“Please don't leave me.” A strained reply came.  
“Kylo, I’m not-“  
The apologies continued and a wet patch began to form at her gown’s neckline.  
Her fingers started running through his hair as his shoulders shook with his silent sobs.  
“I’m not going anywhere Ky,”  
She let out a sigh  
“I just needed to think.”  
She rested her chin on the top of his head as her hands held the back of it, lightly playing with the ends of her alpha’s hair.  
“(Y/N)-“  
She shushed him and continued to hold him; his arms around her middle.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
